Que noche
by poison girl 29
Summary: Después de semejante resaca viene la sorpresa de lo que paso la noche anterior. Pasen y lean. Mucho SUIKA a continuación
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto….. Si fuera mio que no haría con el

Que noche…

Desperté con un sabor a vomito y a una cantidad de cosas desagradables en mi boca, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar, la garganta la tenía seca y me dolía todo el cuerpo como si tuviera gripe además de que tenía calor y ya no soportaba la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas del balcón. Me quemaba los ojos y empeoraba mi dolor de cabeza.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con mis amigos y mucho menos bebía, y nunca antes en esas cantidades ni mucho menos todo lo que el bar tenía para ofrecer en aquella fiesta…

No me moví en lo absoluto al principio, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido probablemente efecto de la resaca y el efecto del alcohol que había ingerido. Todavía me molestaba la luz pero no me quería levantar inmediatamente a cerrar las cortinas, apenas entreabrí los ojos y mi mirada estaba fija en el techo.

Traté de recordar que había hecho anoche y como había llegado a casa, no recordaba nada más allá después de la cuarta botella de vodka, que le siguió a la del caro tequila traído desde México, que vino después de que se termino aquel vino español y por supuesto primero había tomado saque y entre todas esas botellas también una que otra cerveza y los tragos que ellas me dieron a probar porque al menos por esa noche fui el consentido de mis amigas por primera vez.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al recordar como Lee había salido acompañado de Neji y Tenten que lo sujetaban para que no fuera a provocar un desastre en el local que les costara sus fotos en la entrada como personas no gratas. Recordé también como Sasuke llegó acompañado de Sakura pero salió de ahí con una pelirroja con unos hot pant's que no cubrían sus piernas, pero en cambio tenía esas medias de seda que le cubrían hasta la parte media de los muslos, aquella blusa abierta dejando al aire un piercing que titilaba en la penumbra con las luces que le daban a aquel bar ese aire más bien bohemio. Sakura como de costumbre se encontró con Ino y comenzaron a lanzarse indirectas sobre frentes de marquesina o cuerpos de cerdo al punto que no se dieron cuenta cuando pasó ese ejemplar y les robó el mercado en sus narices sin mayor esfuerzo. Era comprensible, quién en su sano juicio querría pasársela entre esas dos locas cacatúas que fuera de tratar de gustarle al moreno lo que hacían era competir para ver cuál era la mejor. Menos mal que ninguna tenía nada que ver con el chico porque de no ser así imagínense las proporciones del problema, simplemente problemático, opinó Shikamaru alegrándose de que su novia al menos no se comportaba de esa manera infantil que él pensaba propio de las mujeres hasta que la conoció. También se encontraba hay pero después de un rato se fue a tratar otros "asuntos" con su novia en privado.

Después quedaron solo Kakashi que estaba más entretenido leyendo su libro de historias eróticas con Yamato a su lado que empezó a interarse en el contenido de aquel libro por primera vez, Kiba que no paraba de hablar mientras Shino solo respondía con monosílabos(si, no, bien, mal, quizás), Sai y Choji que habían pedido algo para acompañar el alcohol, Choji se lo terminó en un segundo pero Sai quería comérselo poco a poco con el licor que ingería, pronto se dio cuenta de que Choji se desesperaba y comenzó a disfrutar del rato de tensión que estaba pasando su amigo de huesos anchos.

En otra esquina Gaara también se encontraba con su novia Matsuri y su hermano Kankuro que no paraba de molestar a las meseras, hasta que se llevó una cachetada por tratar de ver más de lo que la mesera permitía por debajo de su falda al estar inclinada sirviéndole a la mesa vecina. El dejó caer una servilleta al piso y se arrodilló por debajo de la mesa y quedó anonadado al ver la entrepierna de la chica que era solo cubierto por una tanga negra. Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de su travesura pero al reincorporarse la mesera lo miraba con puro odio irradiando de sus ojos a lo que él se puso nervioso y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro diciendo "no te enojes, apenas si pude ver" la cara de la chica entonces se puso roja de furia y arremetió con la mano abierta hacia su rostro dejándolo estampado contra el sillón. De las otras mesas se reían ante el espectáculo mientras Matsuri estaba roja de la vergüenza y Gaara solo se masajeo la sien como para no perder la paciencia con el pervertido, cabeza hueca que tenía por hermano y con el que no entendía por donde era que estaban emparentados porque poniendo uno al lado del otro no se parecían ni en lo más mínimo. Lo miró fijamente antes de soltarle con tono irónico- ella tenía la duda pero tú tenías que aclarárselo todo, verdad?- a lo que el pobre Kankuro puso mala cara, puso un puchero en sus labios, fijó la mirada en el vacio mientras depositaba su quijada en sus puños y recargaba los codos en la mesa cual niño recién regañado porque a pesar de ser mayor, su hermanito menor tenía cierto poder sobre él porque a pesar de los años de diferencia Gaara era más maduro en muchos aspectos.

Todo el mundo estaba pasando un excelente rato cuando entro Jiraiya, el abuelito de Naruto con su "amiga" desde que había enviudado muy joven Tsunade. Bien se pudieron casar y llevar una vida juntos pero al ser Jiraiya un pervertido de los que les gustaba visitar salones de citas y molestar chiquillas y además escribía esos libros de contenido erótico, por lo que a pesar de ser un excelente hombre en el resto de los aspectos no lo hacían merecedor según Tsunade de ni siquiera ser llamado novio, mucho menos marido ya que ella era la directora de un renombrado hospital, una belleza que aparentaba 25 pero tenía más de 50 abriles encima(nadie sabía como lo hacía, si dormía en formal, si se bebá el botox en las rocas o tenía un gancho estirando su rostro en la nuca, se negaba a dar sus secretos), además pertenecía a una renombrada familia y aunque ella ya no tenía 15 añitos y podía decidir qué hacer con su vida, prefería no asociar su imagen a la de Jiraya en esa manera y por lo que dejaban todo en una amistad que en lo privado tomaba otros "matices" que hacían su vida más entretenida a pesar de la falta de hijos y la soltería.

A tsunade le gustaba venir a menudo a tomar sake en estos bares pero no en un grupo tan grande como el que se encontraba festejando en ese preciso momento, pero accedió a ir solo por un momento acompañada de Jiraiya y solo para entregar su regalo al festejado e irse. Ella no tenía hijos pero el nieto de Jiraiya era su adoración aunque ella se la pasara regañándolo y el faltándole el respeto. Después de todo si su abuelo no le impartía educación y orden entonces al menos ella lo haría y aunque no se lo decía, Naruto estaba feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupara por el constantemente ya que al morir sus padres su única familia era su abuelo pero el aunque tenía las mejores intenciones y no se separaba de él, no era lo que se dice un "ejemplo a seguir".

Feliz cumpleaños Naruto- él se levantó de su asiento para recibirla y logró disimular muy bien su embriaguez ante la rubia de ojos caramelo que lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que casi le parte las costillas, no era su costumbre abrazar a nadie pero él era especial para ella cuando lo soltó de su abrazo se quejó –Tsunade obaa chan no me abraces así que quiero seguir cumpliendo años!- a lo que la rubia cambió la sonrisa de sus labios y le dio un golpe con el estuche que tenía en sus manos justo en la frente y le respondió – Sí Naruto, yo también te quiero mucho!- .Él notó el estuche y pregunto extendiendo una mano –mi regalo?- a lo que tsunade le repitió el tratamiento de nuevo en la frente con el estuche ahora casi destrozado y dijo en tono frío y amenazante,- se espera a que se ofrezca el regalo y se extienden ambas manos a un superior para recibirle cualquier cosa-(en Japón al recibir algo de una persona mayor, un jefe, los padres o solo por respeto se extienden ambas manos y se dice gracias). Entonces para evitar más regaños y vergüenza delante de sus amistades se paró firme y ella le dijo con una sonrisa llena de autenticidad y satisfacción- te traje un regalo, espero que te guste- entonces extendió sus manos abiertas para recibir el regalo, ella entonces se quedo mirándolo fijamente esperando y él ya sabía que le faltaba algo por lo cual terminó diciéndole, más como una pregunta –Gracias?- A lo que ella sonrió y le alborotó los cabellos con una mano como se le hace a un perro entrenado que cumple bien su labor y le dijo- buen chico- ya pasado el examen de ética procedió a abrir la caja para ver su contenido. Era un pendiente de una roca verde con unas cuentas a sus costados que colgaban de un cordel de cuero en negro, él lo miró con detenimiento y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, Tsunade lo sacó de su concentración preguntándole-Te gusta?- A lo que el rubio le dijo –me encanta.

-Sabes ese dije era mío y perteneció a mi abuela Mito, de no haber muerto mi hermano él lo tendría pero quiero que tu lo tengas, en verdad creo que se te ve bien y creo que en tu caso te traerá suerte.

Él la miró fijamente y le dijo-Tsunade obaa chan muchas gracias- se le abalanzó encima y la abrazó a lo que hoyó a alguien aclarándose la garganta para hacerse notar,- Naruto por favor déjame algo-.

-Hola viejo como te ha ido- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Aquí bien y tú?

-Celebrando con todos

En eso los muchachos levantaron sus manos para saludar y Jiraiya les devolvió el saludo.

-Jiraiya me voy que estoy cansada de todo el día en la oficina, me acompañas?-

-Yo me quedo un rato con los muchachos, luego te alcanzo en el apartamento.

Todo dicho directamente en el oído del otro para que no fuese oído por más nadie como si nadie supiera lo que se traían esos 2.

-Hasta luego Naruto, termina de pasar bien tu cumpleaños.

-Gracias.

Y la abrazo nuevamente para despedirse. Jiraiya solo espero a que Tsunade saliera del lugar para devolverse a Naruto como frenético y abrazarlo y decirle con una sonrisa de demente y desesperado- Naruto feliz cumpleaños al fin, alguien con quien ir a disfrutar las mujeres, molestar chicas lindas, tocar traseros ir a ver a salas de stripp tease, Vamos, vamos yo invito- Todo dicho con lujuria en los ojos y salivando haciendo ademanes con las manos de las cosas que quería hacer o agarrar. Naruto se quedó viéndolo con los ojos empequeñecidos en un hilo, la boca apretada y el semblante serio,- viejo tu no pretendes cambiar verdad?- Atrás de él las chicas en el sofá mirando escandalizadas lo que aquel vejete había dicho.

Entonces Kakashi se le acercó dejando el libro de lado,- La invitación se extiende al resto o solo es para Naruto?- A lo que el viejo respondió, - En esta misión de investigación entre más mejor- respondió con una sonrisa adornando sus labios y los chicos que quedaban a excepción de Gaara , las chicas y Naruto no respondieron.

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Jiraiya tirando de Naruto a lo que el exclamó, -YO no voy a ningún lado, yo me quedo AQUÍÍÍÍ!-, y la mirada de jiraiya se entristeció, gordas lagrimas surcaban su rostro y con unos ojitos de perrito arrepentido le dijo- Como me puedes hacer esto Naruto, yo que te quiero y te adoro como si fueras mi única familia?.

-SOY tu única familia.

-Entonces serías capaz de quitarle su diversión a este pobre viejo que quién sabe cuánto tiempo más viva?.

-No seas tan cínico que apuesto que si vamos poco te importará si me divierto o no viejo pervertido.

En eso Kankuro pasa su brazo para darle un medio abrazo a Jiraiya mientras le dice al viejo- si él no te comprende no te preocupes, yo estaré aquí para usted y yo lo acompañaré de aquí al infierno, mientras que en al camino haya mujeres voluptuosas y dispuestas a comprender nuestras necesidades- Jiraiya volteó a ver a la cara al joven que lo abrazaba de un brazo y el termino abrazándolo y llorando – Tú si me comprendes, tu eres como el nieto que quise y que no tengo.

-COMO QUE EL NIETO QUE NO TIENES AHHHHH?

-El nieto que debería entender a este pobre viejo cerca de ver sus últimos días.

-Pues que dramático, ya mejor también pides papel en una novela no?

-A lo que se acercó Kakashi y le puso una mano en el hombro y el resto de los chicos se le unieron a darle un hipócrita apoyo al viejo en contra del supuesto maltrato de su nieto.

-Vamos Naruto, se un poco flexible, entiende a tu abuelo y vamos todos a acompañarlo a que se divierta- le dijo guiñándole un ojo,-No, no y no, es mi última palabra, no voy a ir.

-Bien, tú te lo pierdes- dijo Kiba a lo que salieron en estampida llevando a jiraiya al frente como el líder de aquella jauría de perros salvajes hambrientos de carne fresca esa noche.

Naruto se tiró pesadamente en el sillón, le hubiese gustado ir, pero su mejor amiga Sakura después de lo sucedido con Sasuke se sentía muy mal, porque pensaba que al ser conducida hasta la fiesta por Sasuke y que este mismo le preguntara si la podía buscar a su casa y llevarla era un avance. Pero esta vez quizás por su culpa el chico se enojó y se marchó rápidamente con la chica que se presentó a sí misma en la barra mientras buscaba escapar al barullo armado por ese par de cacatúas. Por otro lado estaban todavía Hinata e Ino y no le pareció cortés dejarlas siendo el motivo de la reunión su fiesta, no quería ser grosero y además ya estaba muy borracho y prefería quedarse con las chicas ya que Ino vivía en el mismo edificio que él y ella estaba sobria, él ya estaba cada vez más cerca de un lavado de estomago por intoxicación etílica. Miró a Sakura, estaba hablando de algo que no lograba oír con Ino, siempre habían sido las mejores amigas hasta que conocieron a Sasuke y lo tomaron como su pequeño juguete por el cual pelear y marcar territorio como si de un par de perros orinando todo para marcar su territorio se tratase. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pelirosa le llamaba la atención, pro el desistió por su salud, tanto mental como física, porque esta chica estaba chiflada, tenía un problema que no sabía si era esquizofrénica o tenía doble identidad. En todo caso cada vez que trataba de proponerle un plan romántico o le hacía alguna insinuación el terminaba en la oficina de tsunade por múltiples contusiones, pero seguía siendo su amiga y le dolía verla así. Miró al otro lado y por primera vez en la noche notó a Hinata.

Con tanta gente y tanto alboroto no la había visto y esa noche lucía especialmente bonita, tenía su cabello suelto, las mejillas ligeramente rosas y un poco de labial que contrastaba con su piel nívea y sus ojos de ese característico gris plateado como los tenían todos en esa familia de estirados(menos ella, ella era un amor), bajó su mirada para ver con detenimiento a la chica ya que ella estaba distraída mirando la decoración de aquel lugar, se posó entonces en sus labios, delicados, carnosos, de un rosa como el de una fruta madura y jugosa lista para ser degustada y en el momento en el que se encuentra más dulce. Bajó más la mirada delineando su cuello aquella depresión que queda entre las clavículas y a él le parecía tan sexy y de ahí salto a algo que nunca había notado en ella porque usualmente (mejor dicho todo el tiempo) tenía puesto abrigos que la cubrían hasta debajo de las caderas. Era increíblemente una generosa copa D, en ese momento recordó a su abuelo que a esas alturas debía estar metiendo billetes en alguna tanga para tener acceso de agarrarle el trasero a la bailarina ya que a él le debía aquel tipo de conocimientos. Siguió bajando para notar un vientre que por encima de la ropa se veía definido y más abajo aunque estaba sentada se veían unas piernas para quitar el hipo con unas caderas que daban en un perfecto cuerpo de guitarra que en ese momento se sorprendió a sí mismo con el pensamiento de que sería educativo e interesante aprender a tocar con una guitarra así y sacarle todo tipo de acordes traducidos en gemidos. Se avergonzó de sus pensamiento hacia su amiga de toda la vida y sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar aquello de su cabeza, lo cual hizo que le girara un poco todo a su alrededor, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos como tratando de poner todo en su lugar dentro de la misma, ya se sentía muy liviano, alegre en demasía, cansado de tanta fiesta pero no quería ser el que le dijera a todos que ya se había acabado la fiesta.

-Naruto?

Levanto la cabeza y miró a Gaara y Matsuri que estaban justo en frente de él, -Me divertí mucho pero ya estamos cansados y tengo que dejar a Matsuri en su casa-. Matsuri era menor que Gaara pero los padres de ella confiaban en que el chico la cuidaría y el no defraudaría la confianza depositada en el bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Espero que la sigas pasando bien- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Él le tomó la mono en un apretón fraterno y le respondió- Espero volverte a ver pronto y gracias por venir.

A los minutos cambiaron el rock alternativo por una música movida y de repente Sakura e Ino se levantaron a bailar como locas y divertirse. Naruto solo las miró desde donde estaba sentado porque en verdad no sabía bailar, tenía 21 años pero no había tenido una novia y sakura nunca acepto su pedido de enseñarle pensando que era otra manera de acercársele para un plan romántico, y pudo ser así en un principio pero en verdad si quería aprender a bailar.

-Quieres bailar?

Se giró y sorprendido y recordó que Hinata se encontraba a su lado, estaba ligeramente ruborizada y él sabía que ella era un tanto introvertida por lo cual no daba crédito a lo que oía. La miró fijamente y le contestó con otra pregunta- En serio?-

-Sí.

El rubio se alegro pero recapacitó.

-Pero yo no sé bailar.

Ella lo miró con un poco de decepción.

-Si no quieres bailar conmigo no tienes que dar excusas- le dijo con enojo. Naruto se sorprendió aún más, nunca había oído hablar a Hinata con tanta seguridad. En ese mismo momento al oírse así misma sacudió la cabeza y le dijo- Naruto perdón es que creo que ya tomé mucho, no debí faltarte el respeto.

Sigue siendo increíblemente dulce a pesar de todo pero me gusta que sea así de directa, pensó el rubio para sí.

La tomó de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa, ya el alcohol había hecho que se perdiera la formalidad que usualmente la rodeaba por lo que decidió aventurarse y ver que sucedía, no tenía nada que perder.

-Hinata en verdad no sé bailar pero sería un honor si decidieses enseñarme- le confesó un ahora ruborizado Naruto. Ella lo miró y además de sus mejillas rosadas ahora adornaban su rostro una amplia sonrisa.

-Cla claro- le volvió el usual tartamudeo que para él era normal sin sospechar que solo con él era tartamuda todo el tiempo porque la ponía nerviosa.

Se levantaron y fueron a una parte donde no hubiese mucha gente, ella le explico los pasos y le dio un par de tip's para seguir el ritmo , a los cinco minutos pusieron música suave y lo tomó de la mano pensando que todo había terminado ahí pero él la jaló hacia él y la sujeto a su cuerpo con fuerza sintiendo su pecho contra el de él y su respiración en su oreja- Ya terminaron mis clases?- Ella se estremeció y el bajo sus manos a sus caderas y la pegó a él. Ella reunió valor para responderle, -No, siempre que quieras continuar.

Ella apoyo su mentón en su hombro y paso sus brazos para que rodearan su espalda y comenzaron a bailar suavemente.

Y de ahí no recordaba más nada…

Solo que estaba en su cama…

Como había llegado era todo un misterio.

Trató de girarse y no pudo, giró la cabeza para ver que retenía su brazo derecho y casi se infarta, tenía a Sakura sobre su brazo.

El pobre quedo congelado ante lo que veía, ella estaba cubierta hasta la cintura y lo único que la cubría era su sostén.

-Sa SaSa- no le salía el Sakura de la boca y casi queda mudo al ver que un bulto del otro lado de Sakura se movió para acomodarse y vió el cabello rubio y la espalda totalmente descubierta de Ino.

Ni siquiera en una ocasión que su abuelo entro con una corneta soplando en ella a todo lo que daba se había asustado tanto al despertar. Sakura se rodó y quedó casi abrazando a Ino en una pose como de 2 amantes lesbianas en una cama después de una sesión amatoria. Naruto ya con su brazo liberado trato de incorporarse pero se dio cuenta de que algo pesaba sobre él. Miró hacia su pecho y se dio cuenta de otro bulto justo encima de él y cubierto por las sábanas. Levanto suavemente la sábana con un poco de temor y la vio, en todo su esplendor ella con sus mejillas y labios rosas, con los ojos cerrados en una expresión como de ángel dormido. La tentación pudo más y le acarició el rostro comprobando que esa piel era casi de porcelana por lo tersa de la misma, fresca y al a vez tan suave. Se acerco la otra mano a la cabeza para tratar de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, como era posible que el estaba en su cuarto, en su cama, con 3 mujeres que no se veían nada mal y que él no recordara nada. Él sueño de casi todo joven soltero y sin novia y no recordaba cómo fue que todo pasó.

En eso sonó la alarma de un celular anunciando las 7 de la mañana, y Hinata levanta la cabeza sobresaltada buscando el celular con la vista, estaba en su vestido corto sobre Naruto y el solo tenía sus bóxers puestos. Al darse cuenta de donde y con quien estaba gritó, gritó tanto que las otras se terminaron de despertar, Ino se calló de la cama, Sakura se incorporo de esta y Hinata se alejo de Naruto hasta pegar la espalda con el mueble en frente de la cama. Naruto estaba nervioso y la cabeza le iba a estallar, todos se miraron, extrañados de la situación y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que las chicas gritaran y buscaran con que taparse ya que al menos Sakura e Ino estaban en ropa interior. Jiraiya miró a un lado y estaba Hinata muerta del susto y miró al otro y estaban las dos chicas casi desnudas, por último poso su mirada en su nieto y la mirada de él que al principio era seria al no saber quien estaba gritando en la habitación de su nieto se torno en una de alegría y euforia y le soltó-Por eso no querías venir, egoísta, me hubieras dicho desde un principio y yo hubiera entendido, todo este tiempo pensando que había algo mal contigo y ahora me doy cuenta que eres un genio y es a ti a quien tengo pedir consejos- extendió sus abrazos como queriéndolo abrazar y le gritó – Nieto adorado ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu viejo que estoy orgulloso de ti.

No lo dejó terminar porque le tiró lo primero que tuvo a mano de la mesa de noche, pero tenía tan buenos reflejos que lo esquivó casi con maestría en sus movimientos y cerró la puerta para impedir que le pegara el resto de objetos que arrojó y se oyó la pregunta desde el otro lado – Pregúntale a las señoritas que quieren de desayunar?- Naruto le gritó –NO ME MOLESTES!- y del otro lado de la puerta se oyó –muchachas disculpen al cretino de mi nieto y sus malos modales. Naruto recuerda que al menos lo ofrecí, si después te dejan por patán no es mi culpa.

-CÁLLATEEEEE!

No se oyó respuesta del otro lado y entonces quedaron de nuevo los 4 en la habitación en una situación un tanto incomoda. Naruto se parado en su cama apunto con su dedo índice primero a Sakura, luego apunto a Ino y por último a Hinata que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Naruto!- se oyó a Sakura hablar y Naruto entonces re direccionó su dedo ala pelirosa.

-Necesito una explicación…..

Espero que les guste porque es el primero que escribo. Saludos y díganme lo que piensan, acepto todo tipo de críticas y si son constructivas mejor.


	2. ya no me debes nada

Naruto y todos sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto….. el resto es historia patria

Ya no me debes nada…..

Aquella noche iba preparado para todo, iba a dejar de disfrazarse de soberbia, iba a dejar de portarse como si el fuese superior al resto e iba a ser por primera vez vulnerable ante ella. Le pidió al enterarse de la fiesta que fuese con él, por supuesto sin demostrar mayor interés, él quería avanzar con ella pero no iba de ninguna manera a bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para que ella controlara la situación, no era que él la quisiese controlar pero no confiaba en que ella llevará la situación de una forma "normal". Usualmente cuando él quería estar junto a ella, ella lo trataba como si el fuese un trofeo del cual presumir y eso le molestaba, lo hacía enfurecer, quería que lo tratara como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, incluso envidiaba de alguna manera al dobe de su mejor amigo porque con él ella si era autentica y original, era mandona, inteligente, con mal genio, pero dulce y frágil. En verdad la quería, pero cuando se quedaba a solas con él, ella pasaba a una fase de descerebrada que sinceramente no soportaba, se parecía entonces a las miles de fanáticas que lo seguían y decían estar enamoradas de él pero ni siquiera lo conocían. Ella si lo conocía, desde hace mucho y él a ella, pero el problema consistía en que sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaba y lo planeaba al final todo salía mal o alguien terminaba metiéndose entre ambos y ella era tan fácil de enojar que terminaba dándole batalla a quien fuera y él se sentía apartado de cierta manera. Esa era la parte que no le gustaba de ella, la parte donde perdía los estribos y se olvidaba de que él estaba ahí y que él no quería llamar la atención, él quería una velada tranquila y poder conquistarla a su manera. Estaba acostumbrado a hace las cosas a su manera y le molestaba hacer de todo un espectáculo, no le gustaba destacar, aunque él ya destacaba por sí solo. El chico era un prospecto de modelo de ropa interior para Calvin Klein, encima era muy correcto, serio, inteligente(o al menos lo que los que creían conocerlo eso pensaban), usualmente vestía muy bien y tenía un aire misterioso que lo envolvía y lo hacía ver seductor.

Aquella noche no fue diferente, iba casual pero él tenía una apariencia que exudaba elegancia, desde su olor tan masculino y fresco hasta aquel cuerpo casi esculpido en mármol, sencillamente un espectáculo a la vista, todo de un azul marino casi negro, con su cabello medio alborotado y esa piel blanca en contraste que casi brillaba en la oscuridad y esa mirada penetrante que derretía a cualquier mujer en el acto. Lejos estaba el de saber que aquella noche toda esa apariencia se iba a caer para dejar pasar algo nuevo.

La recogió en su casa y ella salió con un vestido color cereza bastante subido que hacían resaltar esos ojos verdes esmeralda embrujadores que sin saberlo le habían hecho acreedora del corazón del moreno.

-Hola Sasuke!- dijo ruborizada.

A él eso le pareció sencillamente tierno pero quería tenerla en un lugar más privado, por lo que quería llegar a la reunión en aquel bar y después dirigirse a un restaurante o quizá a su propia casa y hablar con ella detenidamente y con más privacidad de la que ofrecia un lugar atestado de sus escandalosos amigos y los amigos del dobe(después de todo era el cumpleaños de su amigo) no estuvieran para estorbar e interrumpir justo en el momento propicio.

Sonrió de medio lado con esa sonrisa seductora que a ella le aflojaba las rodillas.- Hola Sakura-, dijo en un tono que no delataba su emoción al verla en lo más mínimo y parecía más bien algo taciturna. Ella bajo su mirada un poco avergonzada ya que sentía sus mejillas arder de la emoción de su primera "cita". No era que el la hubiese invitado bajo esos términos y no era que fuese la primera vez que el la iba a buscar a su casa, pero esta vez era especial, ella iba a llegar a ese bar acompañada tan solo con él y eso la puso nerviosa desde el primer instante. No sabía que ponerse, si vestir sexy y atrevida o formal o lo de siempre o algo divertido, al final d=se decidió por aquel sencillo vestido cereza que dejaba ver sus curvas por lo ligera de la tela pero que dejaba lo suficiente a la imaginación como para no verse vulgar, su cabello recogido atrás en un moño sencillo con el flequillo enmarcando su rostro a ambos lados y un maquillaje leve en tonos cereza que la hacían lucir tan deliciosa como para darle una mordida a la jugosa fruta que ahora parecían sus labios.

Sasuke dió un paso al frente y se ubico unos centímetros cerca de su rostro, tanto que pudo respirar su dulce aroma, olía a frutas, como se le antojaba en ese momento robarle un beso, pero no… él quería que ella diese el primer paso, no sabía si era por orgullo o algo de vergüenza, pero si se trataba de esta última él jamás lo admitiría.

Con el acercamiento la chica del atuendo cereza casi se desmaya y sus piernas temblaron, su piel se erizo y cerró los ojos anhelando un beso que nunca llegó… solo las palabras que la sacaron de su ensoñación y la trajeron desde la luna donde estaba orbitando hasta la faz de la tierra de vuelta a su punto de partida.

-Nos vamos- dijo más como una orden y cuando ella abrió sus ojos él ya estaba caminando hacia su auto para abrirle la puerta. Dio un brinco al verse en una posición que la dejó un tanto descolocada pero volvió en si rápidamente y se subió al auto.

Llegaron bastante temprano y Naruto les dio un saludo bastante efusivo y alegre propio de él.

-Teme, Sakura!- casi gritó , -que bien que llegaron temprano – el ya se había hecho a la idea de que sus mejores amigos estaban tratando de formar una relación y aunque en el pasado el estuvo profundamente enamorado de Sakura con el tiempo comprendió que no había futuro como romance entre ellos pero eran como hermanos que se querían y se peleaban(en esas peleas el siempre llevaba las de perder) y no valía la pena insistir en algo que no le llevaría a ningún buen término.

-Naruto feliz cumpleaños ¡!-dijo ella dándole un fuerte abrazo que el devolvió.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos resignado a que la relación de ellos era tal vez mejor que la que ellos dos compartían pero carecía del contenido de tensión que se desataba entre dos personas del sexo opuesto.

-Ahh!- suspiró de forma aburrida y cansada, -tu nunca vas a cambiar- sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara de fingida molestia que le dio su mejor amigo , - y tu siempre serás un amargado- respondió el aludido, - esa es manera de saludarme en mi cumpleaños?- Le dio un golpe suave en el hombro con el puño cerrado,- Ay, por favor- Le devolvió el golpe más fuerte justo en el esternón y dejándolo inclinado hacia delante sin aire- serás mi amigo pero no esperes de mi abrazos ni…

-BESOS! De eso ya le diste bastante cuando estábamos en el colegio!- gritó prácticamente Kiba desde su puesto.

-CALLATEEEEE!- dijeron al unísono los dos poniéndose rojos de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de que todo el bar los miraba y sus amigos se destornillaban de la risa en sus puestos muy animados comenzaron a corear- BESO, BESO BESO!-. Sakura se tapó el rostro con una mano tratando de ocultar que también quería reír ante el recuerdo de ese accidente cuando apenas comenzaban el colegio y que por culpa de eso los ahora inseparables amigos tuvieron su primer encuentro boxístico amateur que llevaría a una amistad a los golpes entre esos dos.

Iban a protestar cuando Lee se acercó a saludar a los recién llegados y trató de abrazar a Sakura – Hola Sakura!- dijo apunto de envolverla en un abrazo, pero esta se adelanto atrapando rápidamente su mano derecha entre las suyas y dándole un saludo que más bien parecía el que te da el director del colegio al entregar el diploma, y tu subes y bajas la mano rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios diciéndote para tus adentros "al fin me largo de aquí".

-Hola Lee!- con una sonrisa muy bien dibujada en su rostro que pretendía esconder el hecho de que prefería mantener al chico de las cejas pobladas a raya para no dar esperanzas de ningún tipo.

Lee entendió el gesto como una negativa a cualquier acercamiento más afectuoso de lo usual de su parte hacia ella, por lo que se limitó a saludar a Sasuke de una forma más calmada y se dio la vuelta hacia donde el resto de sus amigos estaban sentados y trató de adaptarse al festejo sin mucho éxito.

Ese rechazo le había dolido, a diferencia de Naruto el todavía guardaba alguna esperanza pero cada vez estas se iban por el drenaje diluyéndose en el desinterés de la chica cereza que lo tenía cautivado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y cuya imagen no lo dejaba ver a otras chicas como probables prospectos.

De repente una chica rubia se abalanzó a Sasuke por detrás y lo abrazó casi sacándole los pulmones por la presión ejercida- Sasuke mi amor! Tiempo sin verte – lo voltió hacia ella con maestría tomándolo por sorpresa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás y lo miró estupefacta, casi relamiéndose y de paso comiéndoselo con la mirada- Tan apuesto como siempre- , exclamó la rubia en una forma pícara y sexy. Ella llevaba un vestido bastante rveledar en su parte superior por no tener ningún tipo de tirantes y un amplio escote en V dejando ver su exuberante pecho y abajo le llegaba hasta media pierna.

-INO CERDAAAAA! – gritó Sakura al voltearse y ver el espectáculo que rápidamente montaba la rubia con su acompañante.

-es que no ves que ÉL viene conmigo y no tienes porque tocarlo- siseó en una forma que helaba la sangre y daba a entender sus intenciones de que si ella volvía a poner un dedo en "su propiedad" lo lamentaría.

-Hay no te enojes frentona, si yo solo estaba saludando a mi Sasuke – dijo melosamente mientras se abrazaba del brazo del ya muy descolocado y ahora malhumorado joven.

-No te atrevas a volver a decirle "MI SASUKE", sabes bien que es MI SASUKE, no TU SASUKE CERDAAAA!- dijo perdiendo ya los estribos y jalándolo del otro brazo.

En la mesa muy divertidos estaban los chicos- si les ponemos la piscina con lodo y los bikinis está será por mucho la mejor fiesta a la que haya ido, dijo Kiba a lo que Naruto se volteó para matarlo con la mirada puesto que no le gustaba las proporciones que estaba tomándose aquella ya común disputa entre dos supuestas amigas que usualmente se llevaban bien, pero que al ponerles en la ecuación a Sasuke ya no encontraban balance en su ecuación.

Mientras, la razón de la pelea yacía en el medio del campo de batalla, cansado y frustrado porque siempre sucedían ese tipo de cosas, se sacudió de los brazos de las chicas que en ese preciso momento sostenían un duelo de miradas y de quien sacaba el adjetivo ofensivo más ácido que les pasase por la mente. Entristeció al darse cuenta de que aunque ya no estaba en el medio de ellas, ni siquiera cerca, ella no lo había notado, bastaba cualquier distracción y el salía sobrando automáticamente, no sabía si realmente ella se sentía atraída por él o si solo lo quería como un trofeo. Pensó irónicamente en su cabeza montada en una placa colgando sobre una repisa llená de otros trofeos de cacería mientras ella lo exhibía a sus fanáticas vanagloriándose a sí misma de la hazaña- Si, yo misma le di cacería y cayó a mis pies y luego lo degollé".

Sacudió la cabeza de ese pensamiento y de la imagen de una Sakura en camuflaje rosa y escopeta en mano. Ya aburrido de la situación y sin ganas de acercarse al grupo a escuchar sus estúpidos comentarios de cómo era tratado cual único Ken de juguete en una guardería atestada de niñas se acercó sin muchos ánimos a la barra y levantó su mano, el barman (bartender) se le acercó y le preguntó – que desea- solo respondió- algo fuerte- asintió y le sirvió un escocés en las rocas el cuál ingirió de golpe sin siquiera saborearlo –otro por favor- el barman lo miró con un poco de seriedad pero le repitió la dosis en la vaso de cristal, aún le ardía la garganta del primero pero repitió el mismo proceso solo que esta vez no bebió todo el contenido y se quedo ensimismado mirando el líquido de color ámbar y como este cambiaba de tonalidad con el hielo dentro del vaso.

No se percató en qué momento ella se le acercó y lo miraba fijamente, como ella detallaba el hecho de que él se encontraba distraído y de mal humor. Había visto todo desde una esquina lejana, sabía del evento que se iba a dar en ese bar esa noche e iba a probar suerte y parecía que la suerte le sonreía.

El sintió un olor agradable y cálido que lo envolvía y lo dejaba con esa sensación cálida en todo el cuerpo reemplazando la pesadez que sentía hace un rato por el estrés , por una sensación que lo encaminaba a una extraña "excitación"?. No supo como aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente y se restregó el rostro con la mano tratando de desperezarse para encarar de nuevo la situación con Sakura y tratar de llevar a cabo lo planeado.

-Preocupado?-

Se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, miró a su costado y en la silla que le seguía se encontraba una chica que le quitaría el hipo, la respiración, las palabras, todo! A cualquier hombre.

-Ehh!- no logró articular palabras debido a la sorpresa.

-Que sucede guapo?- preguntó aquella despampanante pelirroja que doblo sus piernas dando un mejor ángulo de la parte posterior de su pierna, aquellas medias a medio muslo se le veían muy sexys y ese hot pant dejaba poco a la imaginación, era negro y de un material que se pegaba y dejaba ver unos bien formado glúteos amarrados en unas caderas amplias que se empequeñecían hacia su abdomen adornado por aquel gracioso piercing. Sus ojos de un café rojizo con esas pestañas largas y esas cejas bien definidas eran como los ojos de una loba en plena cacería de invierno, peligrosa, hambrienta, con ganas de saciar su hambre con la presa que tenía justo en frente.

Recapacitó y miró hacia atrás, aún estaban discutiendo, ni siquiera había notado su ausencia, eso lo hirió en el orgullo.

-Falta de atención?- dijo en voz alta su deducción la cual el ratifico al sorprender se y mirarla fijamente.

Ella se acercó a su oreja y le dijo casi en un susurro-si lo que necesitas es atención yo te la puedo dar y te garantizo que después de esta noche no volverás a ser el mismo- terminó lamiéndole el borde de la oreja y el cabello incipiente de la nuca se le erizó mientras una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo como un latigazo que lo dejó casi electrizado.

-y que propones?- preguntó aún con un poco de duda en su voz.

-Sabes? ,Cualquiera sería capaz inclusive de pagar por estar en tu compañía y devorarte completo, pero tu simplemente prefieres perder tu tiempo en algo incierto mientras podrías saborear el placer de manos de un experto-, dio mientras apoyaba una mano en su pierna cerca de la ingle con aquellos guantes negros que hacían juego con su atuendo.

-y se supone que tu eres el experto?- ya un poco nervioso por el contacto casi intimo.

-Tal vez?- dijo juguetona en un tono seductor pero que se le hacía lejanamente familiar, pero eso era imposible, de haber conocido alguien así ya la hubiera reconocido.

-Como hago para averiguar si eres tú?- pregunto tratando de seguir lo que creía era un juego.

-Vamos afuera?- Le dijo levantándose.

La vio encaminarse a la entrada dispuesta a salir y era seguro que si no la seguía perdería esa oportunidad. Se preguntó por un momento si eso era lo que realmente deseaba, no sabía quién era, ni siquiera su nombre, eso olía a peligro a un kilometro pero la idea lo atraía, por otro lado al menos esa noche sus intentos de acercarse a sakura ya no iban a resultar porque el no estaba del mejor humor y tenía que admitir que él era un amargado y al menos por esa noche no iba a querer seguir intentando algo que ya parecía destinado al fracaso.

Dio entonces un nuevo vistazo a lo que sucedía donde estaban reundos sus amigos y vio al pobre Naruto tratando de mediar entre Ino y Sakura.

-Mejor le iría con un banquillo y un látigo- pensó para sí y al no ver remedio se dirigió a la entrada.

Ya llevaba unos segundos afuera y se preguntaba si eso estaba resultando y si dejarlo adentro no habría sido un error, no podía volver, sospecharía de eso, ya estaba a punto de recriminarse su estupidez en voz alta cuando lo vio salir del bar y caminar hacia ella. Tomó un respiro de alivio corto para que no notara su nerviosismo y volvió a poner la miada sexy tan practida que ya se sabía para hacer que cualquier hombre hiciera lo que se le antojara, se aclaró la voz para volver a modularla de forma que no la reconociera.

Llegó a su lado y miró al suelo no muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer y tampoco de si lo que iba a hacer realmente fuese algo que el quisiese pesadamente antes de levantar su mirada del suelo y encararla y cruzó su brazos adoptando su postura orgullosa de siempre.

-Y ahora que sigue-

-Depende-

-De qué?- pregunto algo aburrido de que le diesen vueltas con indirectas cuando el no estaba precisamente motivado.

-Sasuke- dijo ella suspirando con resignación fingida y acercándose a dos pasos de él- Sabes cuál es tu problema?-

Algo no encajaba de repente y todavía no daba con que era porque sus pensamientos todavía estaban con la pelirosa dentro del bar-No- declaró con duda de que ella supiera la respuesta.

-Tu no te sueltas, eres muy serio y tu orgullo no te deja tratar algo diferente a parte de esperar que la persona que tu quieres se acerque por si sola a ti.

Abrió grandes los ojos y se sorprendió de lo atinado de su respuesta.

-Sabes que necesitas realmente?- dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Atino a mover la cabeza en negativa y esperando que de repente ella chocara las manos y le dijera "Hola, soy la genio de la botella y en un segundo resolveré toda tu vida" ingenuo de su parte pero si una desconocida le iba a responder justo lo que se estaba preguntando aquella tarde y creía la base de sus problemas él ya estaba dispuesto a creerlo todo.

Se le acerco a la oreja lentamente, primero le sopló en el cuelo y él se erizo.

-Lo que necesitas es dejarte llevar y yo me encargaré de que encares tus miedos, seas más vulnerable y tu orgullo baje la guardia para que te des más oportunidades. Quieres que te haga ese favor?-

El asintió y no se dio cuenta en qué momento ella saco algo de su pequeño bolso, sintió que le toco la mano rápida y delicadamente.

Antes de separarse le rozo el cuello con labios y el contacto se sintió suave y fresco como una fruta fresca y jugosa lista para ser devorada.

El trató de robarle un beso instintivamente, su olor lo tenía cada vez mas hechizado, se sentía raro y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por raro que eso pareciera, logró tomarle unas hebras de aquel cabello rojo y enterrar su nariz en él para respirar su aroma que ya se le hacía exquisito.

La miró directo a los ojos una vez más y de repente se le vino un nombre a la cabeza, pero eso tenía que ser una locura, cualquier persona pero jamás ella, aunque recapacitó y tarto de recordar.

-en qué momento te dije mi nombre?- pensó en voz alta

Ella sonrió y retrocedió- no me recuerdas, …ni un poquito-

Quedo desconcertado y sintió que la vista se le nublaba y se le movía el piso, sacudió su cabeza pensando que era sueño pero no consiguió el efecto esperado, fijó de nuevo su vista en la pelirroja y trató de recodar ahora como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Nada todavía?.. Tan poco represente en tu vida verdad?-

Se sorprendió y comenzó a asustar ante esas palabras de reproche. Aquel estacionamiento estaba vacío y le pesaban más los parpados queriéndose cerrar solos y se comenzó a imaginar una tina con hielo y mucha sangre y un celular atado a su mano con cinta adhesiva y el número de emergencias en la pared pintado con su sangre y el letrero "llama la ambulancia que te desangras".

Se enojo pero ya no le servía de nada, en menos de 30 segundos ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para gritar "auxilio, socorro, ayuda, me lleva una loca y me va a vender por pedazos", miró hacia la puerta y pensó en Sakura y que quedarse con ella y lidiar con Ino y el grupo no podía ser de ninguna manera peor que esto, se lamento de quererse desquitar el malestar saliendo de esa manera con alguien que bien podía ser una loca recién salida del sanatorio.

-Te voy a dar una pista- dijo mientras el ya casi se derrumbaba en el piso y volvió su ojos exigiendo una respuesta a que le aclarara porque se supone que estaba pasando por ese mal rato.

-Hace 4 años pediste mi ayuda y me ibas a recompensar- hiso una pausa que le hiso eterna.

-Pero tenías otros planes y no me cumpliste, y luego sin que te cobrara el favor me dijiste que me debías una-

Sus dudas se disiparon de golpe pero ya no le salía ni siquiera la voz, era aquella chica, ya no recordaba bien ni siquiera su nombre.

-Debiste haber pensado o al menos preguntado por lo que pasé luego de que me dejaras plantada por todo lo que yo pasé- dijo ahora sacando unos lentes rojos de su bolso y limpiándolos con un paño antes de ponérselos.

-Hoy me vas a recompensar y no te preocupes que lo que te prometí desde un principio lo vas a obtener y más-

Oyó un auto acercándose y estacionar a su espalda pero él estaba casi inconsciente y sus ojos se cerraron y no podía siquiera moverse.

Escuchó cuando una voz masculina le decía a la chica- Waoooo! No puedo creer que en verdad lo hiciste-.

Lo siguiente que logró sentir fue que colgaba y que le dolían las manos, no tenía consciencia de por cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, le dolía la cabeza y no tenía vendado los ojos, intento gritar pero tenía algo en la boca, como una pelota, trató de morderla pero le tenía la lengua muy apretada y la boca totalmente abierta, sentía unos tirantes en ambas mejillas que se encontraban en un incomodo nudo en su nuca.

Además tenía frío, se asustó al darse cuenta de que estaba casi desnudo, lo único que sintió cubriendo su cuerpo fueron sus boxer's .

-AAAMMHF!- Trató de gritar a lo que oyó –se despertó bastante rápido-

Sudó frió al oír una voz espectral que parecía de mujer (o tal vez no) y se sentía envejecida y rasposa.

-Perfecto… no me gusta el silencio cuando lo hago, me gustan tanto los gemidos- se horrorizó ante el comentario y comenzó a tratar de zafarse desesperadamente.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te vas a cansar antes de tiempo y quiero jugar contigo toda la noche- Le dijo y cerró su mano huesuda y fría conteniendo su intimidad dentro de ella.

Quiso llorar del susto, de solo pensar que alguien lo quería torturar (en el mejor de los escenarios) y que iba a ser víctima de algo horrible y no sabía si era peor poder ver o no, tenía sus manos atadas y colgadas hacia arriba, algo las sostenía y abajo sus piernas estaban separadas y sus pies atados de tal manera que no podía juntarlos de vuelta.

-Entonces te gustó lo que te traje?- Se hiso entonces escuchar su voz sin el matiz sexy que tenía cuando lo engatuso. Apretó las manos lleno de ira pensando en cómo iba a estrangularla si llegaba a salir de esa vivo.

-Escuchó el sonido de ella levantándose, no escucho pasos quizá por la alfombra que tenía a sus pies amortiguando los pasos, pero supo que estaba cerca al oírla de nuevo y sentirla- No está nada mal, si no fuera porque mi novio no me deja me hubiese bañado en feromonas y lo hubiera disfrutado primero-, apretó su trasero con la mano bastante fuerte clavándole las uñas de una mano desprovista del guante y dejó salir un quejido fuerte amortiguado por el bozal que tenía en la boca. Ahora entendía porque se sintió caliente y le hizo caso a una propuesta tan riesgosa, ahora no creía que en sus 5 sentidos hubiese aceptado esa propuesta (o al menos se negaba a admitirlo).

-Si tienes razón- respondió aquella siniestra voz ahora a sus espaldas, le descubrió el trasero y le pasó…..

Yyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhgg!

Qué asco!

La lengua salivando y humedeciéndole la piel.

Pobre Sasuke, lloró desesperado viéndose sin salida y a merced de quien sabe quién o qué.

Tembló de nuevo del pavor, escuchó algo así como un zumbido a su espalda y se preguntó "y ahora qué diablos era eso?".

Apretó las nalgas tanto que hubiese podido exprimir una aceituna hasta sacarle aceite extra virgen porque al sentir que la mano esquelética le quería meter algo por el trasero era eso o que su trasero ya no conservara su estado virgen e incorrupto que tanto le gustaba a pesar de los comentarios de algo más que amistad entre él y Naruto.

Pedía auxilio desesperado porque sus gritos no iban a ser oídos y si acaso se escuchaba algo no se le entendería nada con ese estorbo en su boca.

-Sabes? Creo que mejor consigues algo para lubricarlo, sino no va a entrar-

Maldita, encima le estaba dando ideas!

-Es que quiero metérselo a la fuerza y que sangre, espero no tenga kilometraje-

Que desgracia, se enfrentaba a un sádico!

-Esta alfombra es nueva?-

Lo estaban a punto de convertir en brocheta y ella preguntando por la decoración, maldita perra desgraciada …..KARIN! Ahora recordaba su nombre, si salía de esto lo primero que iba a hacer era darle cacería a esa maldita bruja disfrazada de gusano de biblioteca. Nada que él hubiese hecho, ni por fastidioso que admitiese ser, ni siquiera sumando todos los malos tratos que le hubiese dado a sus prójimos, ni siquiera contando los maltratos a Naruto alcanzaba para que el mereciese pasar por eso.

-Si querida, te gusta mi rinconcito?- pregunto sonando meloso.

-Es que si haces eso vas a manchar la alfombra y saca sangre es difícil-.

Hubo un silencio y el forcejeo en su trasero cesó.

-Sabes….

-Tienes razón, voy a buscar algo- Se alejó y oyó cuando la puerta se abrió justo cuando ella preguntó- no tienes lubricant?-

-No, en verdad me gusta que sangre para humectar y lo veo bastante gráfico al tomar las fotos, a mis clientes le encanta ver sangre-

Perfecto, lo iban encima a filmar y ponerlo de repente en alguna página clandestina en internet.

-Ups lo siento, de repente te puede servir vaselina-

-JAJAJAAHHGG- casi se ahoga de la risa- no tengo de eso, mi cabello es muy largo para usar vaselina niña ingenua-

"Esa arpía maldita de ingenua no tenía nada", pensó Sasuke rabiando pero dando gracias al respiro que le dieron a su traserito.

-Y mantequilla o aceite?-

Un silencio.

-No, en serio-

-Qué?-

-Crees que si yo comiera porquerías o grasa tendría a mi edad este cuerpazo?

Fiuuu fiuuuu!, silbó, ella por algo que él no supo que era.

-Sexy aaah?, jajajaa?-

BLAAM!, se oyó un portazo y que los pasos se alejaban del otro lado de la puerta.

Pasaron como 10 segundos y le desvelaron los ojos, le dijo en vos baja a los oídos en un susurro- no grites o no nos dará tiempo- , se asombró y vio una luz al final del túnel, se fijó en el lugar y era completamente blanco con una puerta en frente de él, estaba atado con correas de cuero negro y su ropa estaba tirada frente a él en el camino hasta la puerta.

Le quitó el bozal y el quiso gritarle-SSSSHHHH- le susurró – si hablas fuerte se va a dar cuenta- sacó una navaja de su bolso, le cortó las correas que ataban sus manos y se la entregó-Voy a estar afuera en una camioneta negra, muévete-, le volvió a susurrar.

No lo pensó mucho, no tenía tiempo para meditar si confiar en ella o que, cortó las correas que amarraban sus pies y corrió a buscar su ropa, justo en frente de él se encontraba un trípode con una cámara posicionada para grabar lo que se iba a dar en esa habitación. Logró tomar su billetera y los zapatos cuando…..

-Me extrañarón-

Se abrió la puerta..

Y lo vio frente a él…

Tenía el físico de Madonna(musculoso pero flaco y escurrido) cabello largo y negro, ojos excesivamente maquillados, tenía encima una bata con estampado de serpiente y debajo de ella unas botas de tacón alto y plataforma negras de cuerina negra y brillante que le daban hasta los muslos y una tanga de encaje negro que pretendía cubrir un insipiente miembro masculino, en una mano un vibrador como de un pie( aprox. 30 cm) y en la otra dentífrico.

Él ya era blanco pero pudo jurar que había quedado blanco Sai(si, el es la referencia para blanco) y que hasta su propia sangre había abandonado sus venas del susto ante semejante esperpento que distaba de parecer humano parado a escasos 4 metros de él que aún se encontraba inclinado con su billetera en una mano y los zapatos en la otra.

-MALDITOS!- GRITÓ A LA VEZ QUE CORRÍA PARA DARLE ALCANCE, Sasuke se volteó y agradeció la existencia de una ventana abierta enfrente de él por la cual salió de un brinco cuál gacela siendo perseguida por un predador en la sábana africana.

Aquel ente trató de darle alcance pero se tropezó primero con sus propios tacones y luego al tratar de salir por la ventana se le enredó la bata entre unos arbustos debajo de la misma.

Sasuke corrió y diviso una camioneta con la puerta de atrás abierta y a Karin apresurándolo con la mano, miró hacia atrás y vio la casa de la cual había salido, un lugar que parecía una casa normal común y corriente si no fuese por los adornos de jardín en forma de serpientes por todos lados.

Se tiró en el interior de la camioneta golpeándose todo el cuerpo de paso y cuando se incorporó vio aquella cosa flaca y asquerosa correr hacia donde estaba sin bata que cubriera ese cuerpo que parecía sacado de una morgue.

-ACELERAAA!- Gritó con fuerza sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de la fuerza de su voz y se reincorporó para cerrar de un solo jalón la puerta corrediza.

Se escuchó automáticamente el rechinar de las llantas y el auto se alejo rápidamente pero el zombi les seguía corriendo por toda la calle gritando improperios.

-MALDITA PERRA, DEVUÉLVEMELO, QUIERO SU CUERPO, QUIERO ENTRAR EN ÉL, ES MÍÍÍOOOOO!-

Se estremeció de solo oírlo gritar sus intenciones de esa manera.

-LO SIENTO OROCHIMARU PERO YO SOLO TE LO TENÍA QUE TRAER, NADIE HABLÓ DE NO DEJARLO ESCAPAR- Le gritó desde el auto en movimiento.

Sasuke se sentó todavía temblando en una esquina de la parte trasera y vacía de aquella camioneta sin asientos traseros y se abrazó las piernas tratando de tranquilizarse y hasta cierto punto agradecido de haber salido de un atolladero al que no le veía salida cuando se percató de las risas.

En ese auto estaban 2 personas.

Una era la doble, triple maldita, perra desgraciada, bruja infeliz de Karin.

El otro lo reconoció como Suiguetsu, el vago surfista del colegio al que ella siempre ayudaba con cualquier materia referente a matemáticas o números, relmente no era muy listo en aquella época y por lo visto si ahora se prestaba para esto tampoco lo era, ahora era el #2 en su lista de gente por liquidar (ya sabrán quien estaba en el primer puesto del top 10 y que la lista era reciente).

-Ahora si la hiciste, me sorprendes cada día más- decía entre risas.

-Sí, yo no me lo puedo creer- dijo ella casi ahogándose de la risa- si me hubiesen dicho hace 4 años esto hubiese pensado que me estaban tomando el tiempo-.

-Y yo todavía no lo puedo creer y eso que sigo sin ropa y con frio-

Las risas pararon y ella se volteó a mirar al joven semidesnudo en la parte trasera de esa camioneta que amenazaba con perforarle la cabeza con la mirada.

Se aclaró la voz después de tanto reírse y le preguntó – tienes frió?- el asintió con la cabeza aún en la esquina posterior y ella le arrojó una gabardina larga con muchos bolsillos que lo cubrió hasta casi los tobillos.

Él se acercó a los otros 2 ocupantes de aquel transporte y se fijó en que Suiguetsu no apartaba su mirada del frente y estaba serio por completo, la volvió a encarar y preguntó con rabia.

-Se puede saber qué diablos fue lo que pasó?- prácticamente masticó las palabras y ella simplemente sin ningún asomo de remordimiento le respondió

-Sasuke, mi vida, ya no te preocupes, ya no me debes nada….

Les agradezco en el alma los reviews pero en serio agradezco que me guien con sus criticas porque en verdad no se si lo estoy haciendo bien, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Nos vemos


	3. La deuda saldada

La deuda saldada.

Todavía seguía asustado en el interior de aquella camioneta sucia y llena de arena y desperdicios de comida rápida, oscura y fría. Y como no estarlo después de todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche, acontecimientos que su razonamiento se negaba todavía a creer. Es que sencillamente eso no le podía estar pasando justamente a él, ya casi podía oír a su padre que solo le dirigía la palabra para reñirle su comportamiento y esto estaba para el clásico "te lo dije", pero es que aunque el mismo o cualquiera le hubiese dicho lo que le iba a pasar esa noche el no hubiese creído ni media palabra, era de aquellas historias que uno escucha en las noticias o en diarios sensacionalistas o aquellos cuentos que las mamás le cuentan a sus hijas cuando apenas están saliendo o que le dicen a los chicos cuando están saliendo demasiado y ya temen por su seguridad y recurren a un ejemplo de alguien totalmente desconocido "Porque fulana me contó que a la amiga de la sobrina de la tía de su compañera de trabajo le paso esto, esto y aquello" y uno se niega a creer que esa lotería se la gane uno, porque entre tanto joven divirtiéndose en bares, discotecas, casinos, amanecederos, rumbas, como le quieran poner, justamente a uno le tenga que pasar semejante cuento de la cripta, como para mandar al día siguiente una cadena "y que esto no le suceda a usted". Aunque pensándolo bien esa experiencia jamás se la contaría a nadie y mucho menos hablar de publicarla en un medio tan prostituto como el internet. Esto definitivamente le había pasado por separarse del grupo y hacerle caso a una chica que bien no recordaba quien era en el momento, estaba ataviada de una forma bastante insinuante que si bien si no se dedicaba al negocio bien podía ser aficionada y que de todas maneras cualquier experiencia sacada de algo así no podía ser ni lejanamente buena o fructífera.

Hizo cuenta mental

.Lo engatusaron, con cualquier cantidad de artimañas desde la más elaborada hasta la más sencilla del manual "como raptar a un hombre en un bar para dummie's".

.Lo drogaron y quien sabe con qué porquería tal vez de uso veterinario como para dormir un búfalo en la pradera africana y hacerle todos los estudios de la flora intestinal a través del recto para investigación del smithsoniano.

.Lo secuestraron y perdió noción de lo que sucedió en el tiempo que estuvo dormido, por lo que al respecta pudieron haberle hecho la visita a un par de locos más antes de despertarse y tendría que revisarse bien a fondo aquella área en busca de restos o heridas, sencillamente escalofriante.

.Lo desnudaron prácticamente y después de percatarse de la cámara frente a él quien sabe cuántas tomas le hicieron y si al día siguiente veía en su correo una imagen de él casi desnudo, en una posición como si lo hubieran crucificado y con serpientes rodeándole el cuerpo ya no le sorprendería absolutamente en lo más mínimo.

.Encima el depravado aquel pasándole las manos, agarrándole todo y … y … esa sensación asquerosa de aquella lengua jamás se le borraría de la piel, llegaría a su casa, se metería al baño y se tallaría el trasero con un cepillo de cerdas de metal y no se sentiría limpio hasta no ver sangre correr por el desagüe prueba de que el pedacito de piel que el toco ya no existía y aún así se retorcería en el piso de la ducha abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho y llorando- No…., porque a mí, yo no quería, él me obligo-. Y es que el pobre estuvo cerquita de ser brocheta humana en manos de ese pervertido, el trasero todavía le dolía de tanto apretar para impedir la entrada de lo que él pedía al cielo fuese cualquier objeto menos un apéndice del sujeto en cuestión porque entonces hay sí le tocaba mínimo cortarse el trasero completo y pedir refacción con un cirujano con especialidad en reconstrucción de miembros amputados.

Recordó su huída

Aquella pequeña ventana lucía como el portón dorado al cielo abierto de par en par, se escuchó de fondo el himno de la alegría, una luz ilumino la salida del infierno y cuando se encontraba fuera del lugar a pesar de su desnudez sintió como bajaban querubines del cielo y le decían al oído- Sasuke, sasuke, por aquí rápido, corre Sasuke, corre!- y le apuntaban con sus deditos regordetes en dirección a la camioneta estacionada enfrente de aquel lugar tan nefasto para él como no la había sido ningún otro antes en lo que el recordaba de su corta existencia y agradeció( aunque no era un creyente en nada en particular)a Dios, a Alá, a Buda, al angelito de la guarda que se le quedo en la barra tomando y en el último minuto se acordó de él, a la virgencita, hasta a los reyes magos les envió su agradecimiento y especialmente a sus captores, si…. se oía irónico pero si no hubiese sido por la bruja que lo metió en primer lugar en aquel embrollo jamás hubiese podido salir de ahí intacto gracias a que de cierto modo se compadeció de él y lo dejo salir.

Pero ahora lo invadía de vuelta la rabia hacia sus captores y se encontraba en la compañía de ellos, en desventaja numérica y todavía vulnerable, sintiéndose inseguro del futuro cercano y lo que este le deparaba.

Aquellos dos personajes reían y se jactaban de su hazaña, cómplices, como si fueran dos camaradas en una misión casi suicida muy alegres y emocionados de haber salidos de esa sin un solo.

Ignoraba que ellos llevaban mucho tiempo planeando lo que se suscitó aquella noche aunque él como carnada era algo que se sugirió por la ahora pelirroja recientemente y fue permitido por quienes menos imaginaba.

Ella reía escandalosamente –Viste cuando salió corriendo, jjajaja, que ridículo se veía, le hubiera tomado un par de fotos para publicarlas en mi facebook- a lo que el chico de la risa tiburenesca le respondió-jajaj, casi me 8?$ de la risa solo de ver a esa desgracia con patas y encima en botas

¡!, puedes creerlo, parecía una puta de 80 años sadomasoquista, solo le faltaba el látigo y ya hubiese sido el domador más feo que hubiese visto en mi vida jajaj- se ahogaba de la risa ante su propio comentario- sencillamente no puedo creer todavía todo lo que sucedió- dijo Karin para ellos dos ignorando la existencia de un tercer pasajero en aquel destartalado transporte que ya se encontraba harto de no entender o más bien no participar del chiste en el que él no salía muy favorecido.

Y Karin repitió el comentario de nuevo cambiándolo en forma de pregunta para enfatizar su incredulidad ante los hechos- Puedes creerlo? Dime, no es sencillamente increíble?-

-Yo todavía no lo puedo creer…..- Dijo en un tono serio, monótono, casi escupiendo su propia bilis de la rabia que aún sentía.

Karin se obligó a cesar su risa al igual que Suigetsu y buscó algo en una mochila que traía entre sus piernas en el suelo de la camioneta, sin voltearse le hizo una pregunta que más sonó a afirmación-tienes frío- y entonces volteó a encararlo por primera vez después de haber salido de la casa de aquel demente, el tan solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza ya que estaba tiritando de frío en aquel lugar y se acerco a reclamar de un tirón lo que ella le ofrecía extendiéndole la mano. Se fijó rápidamente en lo que ella le dio, no era más que una chaqueta larga que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas en negro con el forro en un material como de peluche, se veía horrible en su opinión, lo que se hubiese encontrado fácilmente en una tienda de saldos ya muy rebajado y en su decima temporada dando vueltas de compraventa en compraventa, pero se moría de frío y a pesar de jamás haberse puesto algo que no gritara !Aquí estoy, mírenme, soy el último pedo de la moda!, se lo puso, le resultaba repulsivo al principio deslizarse dentro de esa cosa de material sintético de dudosa procedencia y que de solo sentirle la textura era como si le lijara su fina y cuidada piel de modelo para crema de afeitar, pero al sentir el calorcito que le proporcionara esa chaqueta entonces se le quitó todo asco que le hubiese provocado para acurrucarse con necesidad de la misma.

-Creo te debo una explicación- dijo aún seriamente y sin aparentar aquella voz sexy con la que le había hablado anteriormente,- Tú crees?- le dijo con Ironía el azabache.

Suigetsu no quitaba sus ojos del camino pero permaneció atento a lo que sabía podía suceder, ya que en esta situación no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Sasuke y aunque esperaba cualquier movimiento (era lo más lógico después de lo sucedido y en su lugar ya estaría propinando golpes a diestra y siniestra),no iba a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que algo le sucediera a Karin, por mucho que se lo mereciera.

-Sasuke- dijo sin mirarle y bajando la ventana de la puerta que tenía a su costado para recibir la brisa nocturna en su rostro,- En verdad no lo recuerdas- y se volteó para encararlo, el se había situado atrás del asiento, entre las dos cabeceras de aquel sillón para verla en más detalle.

Se extraño aún más con esa vaga respuesta y su confusión era visible en su mirada- De que rayos estás hablando? Le preguntó con enojo al solo recibir más preguntas por respuesta.

Ella se recargó con el brazo en la ventana y miró hacia ningún punto en concreto al firmamento, estaban atravesando un lugar más despoblado con un acantilado bordeando la calle y se apreciaba desde hay una buena vista de parte de la ciudad. Lo cual lo ponía algo nervioso porque se encaminaban hacia un distrito considerado área roja, lleno de bares, salas de nudismo, pink salon, casinos, etc. y el ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche de cualquier cosa que se le relacionara a ese tipo de actividades.

-Hace 4 años me prometiste algo- Le mencionó para tratar de que el recordara, por otro lado él ya había oído algo parecido en aquel estacionamiento donde su travesía dio comienzo. Por más que se devanaba los sesos en tratar de encontrarla siquiera lógica a esa respuesta el no daba con ella y eso lo tenía en desconcierto.

La miró ya perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba y olvidarse de una vez por todas que estaba hablando con una representante del género femenino- De que estás hablando? - siseo entre los dientes con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sin siquiera mirarlo ella le contestó- Me prometiste que si necesitaba de tu ayuda o si podías hacer algo por mí me debías una- Entonces se le iluminó la mente, un pequeño Sasuke chibi aplaudió con sus manos activando el sistema de iluminación en el interior de su cabeza y se hizo la luz , cruzó sus bracitos en espera de que el Sasuke mayor reaccionara y recordará por fin algo tan sencillo y obvio para ese pequeño duende amargado y serio interior que tenía por conciencia.

-Muy bien- dijo alzando la voz ya exasperado, - no creo que el haberte dejado plantada para un ESTÚPIDO baile merezca ser casi convertido en kushiage, NO TE PARECE!- terminó ya casi gritando por lo que Suiguetsu frenó de sopetón haciendo que este al no estar agarrado de nada terminara de vuelta en el fondo de la camioneta y todo golpeado, ya estaba reincorporándose para darle una paliza al peliblanco pero este lo miraba amenazadoramente con una mano en un bate de baseball que no había visto en la parte delantera del vehículo- Tranquilo Uchiha- Le soltó de forma calmada y con una sonrisa en los labios- deja que la bruja se explique primero, y ni se te ocurra exaltarte que te puede ir mal- Le terminó de aclarar para que no se le ocurriera reaccionar de manera violenta.

El pelinegro se tragó audiblemente su orgullo y casi lo ahoga bajando por su garganta junto a sus _ que dé la impresión al impacto y luego con esa amenaza habían subido por el frío que le recorrió la espina, hasta su garganta, colgando de la úvula al fondo de la boca (si el Uchiha tenía algo grande de conocimiento público era su orgullo y aparte tenía un gran par de _(llene el espacio con la respuesta correcta) y si tenía otra cosa grande aparte de eso tendrían que requisarlo muy bien y hasta ahora el que lo había hecho debían dolerle mucho los pies por tanto correr en tacones).

PAF! –Auch, que te pasa- se quejó el chico que manejaba el auto- No te hagas ahora el bravucón quieres?- Le contesto la pelirroja que se volteó solo para pegarle en la nuca con la mano abierta.

-Si te defiendo es malo, si no lo hago también, a ti quien {rj0$ te comprende- Volvió a poner en marcha el auto y a fijar la mirada en el camino, -Grandísimo tonto, cerebro de pez, A QUIEN LLAMASTE BRUJA, AHH?-él por su parte puso cara de fastidio por el reclamo pero su boca estaba decorada con una media sonrisa que alcanzaba a mostrar un afilado canino que brillaba en la oscuridad de esa camioneta, apoyo su mentón en la mano cerrada que reposaba en su ventana.

Casi los mata al tomarle el rostro con fuerza y besarlo de forma desesperada y profunda queriéndole sacar las muelas de tanta succión.

Sasuke de nuevo le subieron los _(llene de nuevo con la respuesta correcta)hasta quedarles de corbata (ya tenían complejo de cabina de ascensor)cuando vio como la camioneta sin control se encaminaba al acantilado.

Afortunadamente Suiguetsu se liberó pronto del beso y corrigió el rumbo justo a tiempo para no quedar para reconocimiento dental por el forense, - No molestes !-le dijo a Karin fingiendo enojo pero con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

Ella se arrodilló en el sillón para preguntarle a su pasajero cuando- AUCHH!- Suiguetsu se cobró el golpe en la cabeza metiéndole una nalgada- Zanahoria mal portada- le dijo,- Imbécil- le respondió ella medio reída por la situación y algo sonrojada por el espectáculo afectuoso frente a su huésped.

-Se puede saber qué diablos les hice para merecer esto- preguntó el pasajero de la cabina de atrás obviamente irritado pero tratando de mantenerse calmado para no provocar encima que algo más le fuese a suceder.

-Tendré que contártelo todo desde un principio en detalle para que lo entiendas- Le dijo Karin apoyando su quijada en su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

-Todo comenzó cuando…..

Es más divertido si lo ponemos como un flash back.

_**FLASH BACK**_

En aquella época Karin era lo que se puede llamar un cerebrito y todo su tiempo era invertido en 3 actividades, estudiar, trabajar y descansar en ese orden de importancia. No había tiempo para vida social, ni siquiera para amistades, sus objetivos estaban fijos en conseguir pasar el instituto con buenas calificaciones, ahorrar dinero suficiente para poder viajar a Tokyo u otra ciudad fuera de Konoha.

Odiaba ese lugar y no sentía ningún vínculo con el mismo, ella estaba bajo la tutela de su tío Nagato y solo se llevaba bien con sus inseparables amigos Konan y Yukito. Pero siempre estaba demasiado ocupado y no lo veía mucho usualmente por su trabajo en la policía.

En el colegio se la pasaba con las narices metidas en los libros y se sentaba siempre hasta delante para poder apreciar bien lo que se explicaba durante las lecciones, cuando terminaban las clases se iba a su trabajo en la biblioteca pública más cercana. No le pagaban mucho pero al menos podía ahorrar todo lo que ganaba y le daba tiempo para hacer sus deberes en paz y tranquilidad que no tenía con los escandalosos del instituto.

Todos le parecían insufribles, antipáticos, idiotas o sencillamente sin nada que le llamase lo suficiente la atención para como creer que valía la pena el esfuerzo de entablar una conversación por insignificante que pareciera.

Hacía ya 3 años que se había mudado con su tío desde la muerte de sus padres y la falta de amigos a la vista tenía preocupado a Nagato, el sabía que ella en el fondo(muy en el fondo) era una buena chica, pero que los acontecimientos la habían endurecido y en verdad dejar atrás todos sus amigos y el luto no le había caído muy bien y aunque ella no lo exteriorizaba verbalmente habían pasado los años y no se había adaptado, era como si estuviese en estado de hibernación antes de recomenzar su vida y solo se dedicaba a sobrevivir, como aguantando un largo invierno de cercanía humana. No le gustó tener que mudarse y aunque quería mucho a su tío, su meta era terminar el instituto y salir pitando de Konoha en cuanto tuviese su mayoría de edad y dispusiera del dinero suficiente para pagarse al menos un lugar a donde dormir al menos 2 meses, sobrevivir y conseguir un trabajo para pagar sus deudas.

Cuando recién llegó la mayor parte de sus estúpidos compañeros de clase la trataron de rara por vestir siempre de negro y la señalaban por su extraño cabello rojo que tinturo de negro después y sus gruesas gafas, por supuesto eso solo ayudo a que se auto aislara del resto por lo que aunque su grupo de clases cambiaba cada año no volvió a tratar de compartir con sus compañeros más que para lo estrictamente necesario.

Era el último año de clases y como siempre les tocaba entregar muchos trabajos en grupo, ella se había negado a esa práctica y ya que siempre lograba entregar a tiempo, sus buenas notas y su situación especial, hasta ese entonces sus profesores no la habían obligado, al menos a entregar los informes de resultados con el resto del grupo. Pero tenían biología con un profesor muy especial, su nombre, Umino Iruka, concluyó que eso le estaba restando una parte muy importante de su educación a Karin y por primera vez tuvo que tomar un grupo de estudio.

-Pero profesor! Yo no necesito un grupo, puedo perfectamente sola con las entregas de las demás asignaciones y no creo necesario entregar mis resultados con el resto del grupo- dijo Karin enrabietada en su primer día de clases.

-Lo siento pero son las reglas y no eres diferente del resto de los estudiantes en este salón por lo que tendrás que integrarte- dijo Iruka mientras arreglaba los listados de los estudiantes.

-Eres una excelente estudiante y no creo que estar en un grupo sea malo para ti- siguió diciendo

Iruka, mientras Karin tenía una mueca de exasperación ante la intransigencia de su profesor y su terquedad.

- Pero profesor no me entiende, no tengo tiempo para reunirme con un grupo, trabajo cuando salgo de aquí y no dispongo de un espacio en mi horario para reunirme y discutir respuestas a informes, ya es suficiente con hacer los laboratorios en grupo, no creo que tenga que entregar mis resultados con el resto- Ese argumento le había servido anteriormente y esperaba en vano que funcionara nuevamente.

-Para mí, además de saber que entiendes la asignatura es importante que aprendas a trabajar en grupo, sin esa parte es como si tu educación no estuviese completa y como tu consejero espero que lo entiendas- dijo mirándola a los ojos y de la forma más serena posible, esa discusión con esta estudiante ya llevaba más tiempo de lo normal y lo estaba irritando. Iruka tenía bajo su consejería ya hace años a Uzumaki Naruto y él le drenaba la mayor parte de su paciencia y por alguna extraña razón ella se lo recordaba.

-No volveré a repetir esto y espero ver para el primer informe tu nombre junto a el de tus compañeros- Terminó, acomodando los papeles con un par de golpecitos contra el escritorio para tenerlos todos en una pila prolija y archivarlos.

Karin solo asintió y salió echando humo de aquella reunión- maldito profesor, no necesito un estúpido grupo de respaldo y ahora me viene a complicar la vida con esto!- Se dijo a sí misma siseando entre dientes para no ser escuchada y recibir una reprimenda.

Ese día era el primer día de clases y quiso hablar con Iruka para dejar todo arreglado pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, su nuevo profesor le estaba complicando la vida ya estando tan cerca de irse por fin de ese instituto.

Ubico el que sería su salón de clases e iba tan rabiosa que no vio cuando otro joven iba a entrar y tropezó con él

-IMBÉCIL FIJATE DONDE CAMINAS!- Le gritó exasperada sin siquiera verlo.

El joven en cuestión nunca lo había visto o al menos no había detallado en su existencia hasta ese entonces, tenía cabello blanco y una dentadura un tanto….. irregular, pero aún así le pareció algo .. ummmh . como decirlo… peculiar, si, era esa la palabra que estaba buscando cuando se acomodo los anteojos que se le habían casi caído del impacto y aprovecho para mirarle de arriba abajo, entonces se encontró con sus ojos, eran enigmáticos y extraños, lilas o más bien morados, no es que el color de ojos de ella fuese menos impactante, eran casi rojos haciendo juego con su cabellera (cosa que no se apreciaba por el tinte negro ), pero esos ojos le transmitían una sensación que en el momento no supo descifrar.

-Que lindos ojos te guardas en esas vitrinas- dijo con una media sonrisa

Y justo ahí se fue todo al traste…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- si le había visto algo que le llamara la atención con ese comentario todo se fue al demonio y lo de los lindos ojos también, solo escucho lo de vitrinas= lentes enormes y eso fue suficiente para desatar a la fiera dentro de ella.

-Como te ATREVES!- casi ladró al chico.

Y por si fuera poco lo que vino encima termino de opacar cualquier rastro de eso que se dio a primera vista.

-Que Pasa?- El chico más guapo y cotizado de todo el instituto hizo aparición, y por poco sociable que fuese Karin, ni siquiera ella salía ilesa del campo de atracción que rodeaba al Uchiha y que atraía a casi todas las féminas en un radio de 1 Km(y a veces hasta algunos chicos).

-Hola Sasuke- Saludo como si nada Suigetsu.

-Hmpf- Fue el monosílabo (si es que así se le puede llamar) con el que respondió el Uchiha y a continuación se abrió paso entre esos 2 e ingreso al aula.

Si Karin se quedo perpleja con Suigetsu con Sasuke se quedo sin habla y su mandíbula colgó de manera graciosa dejando su boca abierta totalmente sonrojada y embobada con la visión del monumento tallado en mármol y coronado en ónix que le paso enfrente. A Suigetsu eso le pareció de lo más normal, total compartió los últimos 3 años con casi el mismo grupo de personas y Sasuke era parte del numeroso grupo, lidiar con las chicas que lo asediaban ya era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados a tratar, pero por alguna razón, que esa chica en específico también se uniera a las filas de fan's de Sasuke "prófugo de juguetería" Uchiha, no le produjo gracia alguna.

-Lo conoces?- le pregunto Karin totalmente quitada de la pena como si no lo hubiese recién insultado.

-aaaaahhh- suspiro resignado, -ese es Uchiha Sasuke, pero créeme no tienes oportunidad.

-Y a ti quien te pregunto…- Se lo pensó primero- cara de pez!- dijo enfatizando el pez, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, le recordó una barracuda por lo dientes, se acomodaba los lentes de forma impaciente, era un tic que se le había pegado y lo hacía siempre que estuviese nerviosa.

-Pues tu, quien más- dijo el ya exasperándose.

-yo no te pregunte si tenía o no oportunidad- aclaro ella lo que le molestaba.

-Deberías dar gracias en todo caso, después de caerme de la nada e insultarme te doy un consejo y te enojas? Qué diablos te pasa, te anuncio que se dice gracias y en mi caso se dice gracias bombón-

_Ahora sí, este además de estúpido tiene delirios de grandeza- _pensó y paso delante de él haciendo un ademán con la mano dándole a entender "habla con la mano" y se acomodó por primera vez en un puesto algo atrás para poder deleitarse la vista, no se pudo sentar justo atrás de él porque el puesto lo ocuparon otras chicas. La que le respiraba casi en la nuca era una chica de cabello rosa y delante otra rubia de coleta larga, los decibeles subían y los Sasuke kun! Se oían chillones y melosos para su gusto, no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Suigetsu se sentó justo detrás de ella y como otro chico de un tamaño casi grotesco se ubicaba al final de la fila de puestos que estaba apoyada a la pared.

No estaba alerta a la situación ya que toda su concentración en ese momento le pertenecían a Uchiha Sasuke, tampoco notó cuando el profesor Iruka entró, lo que él decía le sonó repetido, la típica presentación del profesor que después hacía que cada estudiante se levantara de su sitio y cada quien se auto presentaba. Ella solo se limito a recrearse la vista con ese chico, nada más existía en ese salón más que ella Sasuke y el espacio que los separaba, después de todo si podía verlo todos los días no tenía que ser tan malo ese año y así llego a su cabeza la idea de tenerlo a él en el dichoso grupo de biología, el tiempo que uno pasara con él era tiempo invertido y no perdido como pensaba que iba a suceder, pero entonces quedaba el asunto de que los grupos eran de 3 personas y no sabía a quién poner de tercero ,definitivamente otro chico y que no fuera a interferir en su romance con Sasuke.

-Karin!- Ya era la tercera vez que el prof. Iruka la llamaba y esa chica no aterrizaba del cohete donde se había montado su ser astral, era como una estatua mirando en una sola dirección.

Suigetsu le toco el hombro- Aah?- de repente bajo de su nube y se volteó- te llaman- le anuncio con una sonrisa el chico que ya sabía lo que iba a suceder.

Ella giró su rostro al frente cual autómata e hizo contacto visual con el prof. Iruka que la miraba ya algo hastiado de llamarla.

-Karin , Suigetsu y Juugo, ustedes son el último grupo-

-Que?- preguntó aturdida la pelirroja sin bajarse del todo de la nube- Pe perdón profesor, que…

-El grupo de este curso de biología lo tomarás con los estudiantes que ya mencioné-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritó levantándose de golpe con las manos en puños sobre el pupitre.

-La mayor parte de los grupos ya están formados desde el año pasado y tu entras al grupo de Juugo y Suigetsu reemplazando a Kaguya Kimimaro que se mudó de ciudad- le explicó a Karin al darse cuenta de que ella no había oído la conversación completa.

-P P -Pe-Pero- trato de buscar una salida a ese grupo impuesto- Recuerde que es importante su participación en grupo- le recalcó su profesor.

-Y con quien me ha tocado el grupo- dijo casi en un sollozo aceptando la triste realidad y viendo su castillo en las nubes en compañía de Sasuke derrumbándose tan rápido como lo construyo.

Iruka señalo con el borrador del lápiz que sostenía en su mano sin levantar la mirada del material que iba a presentarles en su dirección pero ella no entendió, sintió que le jalaban apenas la camisa por la espalda para que se volteara y estaban ahí, los que serían sus compañeros de clase y grupo de biología por lo que le restaba el año saludándola, un Suigetsu muy divertido con la situación y un Juugo que no entendía aquella sonrisa de burla en la cara de Suigetsu pero que tampoco preguntaría que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Con todas sus ilusiones en el piso se volvió a sentar pero por primera vez, lo que resto de la clase, no levantó cabeza, esto no le podía estar sucediendo a ella.

_**Tiempo después**_

El tiempo paso y una vez a la semana después de su turno en la biblioteca Karin se reunía con Juugo y Suigetsu para la entrega de los informes, lo que ella pensó que iba a ser una tarea demasiado difícil no lo fue tanto.

A Suigetsu le encantaba la clase de biología, especialmente cuando se trataba de animales acuáticos, ya se decía ella que algo de pez le había visto, pero le demostró que respecto a eso podía ser de bastante ayuda, era entusiasta , no lo admitía pero la hacía reír y no sintió el trabajar con ellos como algo que le molestara. Juugo por otro lado fue el mejor amigo de Kimimaro y lo extrañaba aunque no le costó acoplarse a la nueva integrante del grupo, a decir verdad esos tres trabajaban muy bien juntos y aunque entre Karin y Suigetsu no paraban de insultarse comenzaron a ayudarse no solo en biología sino en casi todas las demás asignaturas, se conocían, respetaban y confiaban el uno en el otro y sin darse cuenta para Karin ya no era tan desagradable su estadía en Konoha. Ellos se habían convertido en sus amigos y los apreciaba, pero su orgullo no dejaba que lo admitiese, no al menos en voz alta y delante de ellos.

E incluso no era tan indiferente con el resto de los estudiantes, de poco a poco había ido interactuando con ellos por medio de Suigetsu y Juugo, incluso se llegó a llevar bien con Sakura y Naruto. Aunque Sasuke seguía siendo algo inalcanzable por más que se esforzó en mostrarse disponible e interesante, sencillamente con él nada funcionaba.

-Y cuando traes a tus amigos a cenar o salimos?- preguntó Nagato un día.

-No sueñes ellos no son mis amigos…. Solo son mi grupo de biología- Lo dijo no muy convencida.

-Te caen mal-

-Nop

-Salen de vez en cuando no?

-pero solo a terminar los informes.

-pero son las únicas personas con las que te he visto hablar fuera del instituto.

-Solo es por cosas del instituto, nada más.

Nagato tomo asiento delante de ella en la mesa de la cocina, era de noche y estaban cenando algo rápido, el tenía turno nocturno por lo que salía dentro de poco pero quería compartir algo de tiempo de calidad con su sobrina.

-Sabes, en esta familia por alguna u otra razón casi todos estamos separados, yo no viví mucho tiempo con tu madre y a tu padre casi no lo conocí- ante la mención de ellos ella dejo de comer y fijo sus ojos en el mantel de la mesa, era blanco y nada interesante salvo por las insipientes manchas que se resistían a abandonar la tela y que en ese momento trataba de conectar mentalmente para formar figuras, todo menos pensar en lo que había perdido, ese vacío seguía estando ahí , cual agujero negro tragándose todo su ser y dejando un cascarón vacío, la única forma que había encontrado en esos años de no ser devorada por el vacio era tratar de ignorarlo y no recordar lo que la carcomía realmente.

Nagato vio esa señal de que pronto perdería su atención y trato de profundizar en el tema.

-Tampoco llegue a conocer a mis primos y el resto de la familia, cuando llegué aquí estuve mucho tiempo deprimido, casi no salía y me limitaba a trabajar pero si no hubiese sido por Konan y Yahiko quien sabe que hubiese sido de mí- En ese momento Karin levanto el rostro.

-Recuerda que los amigos son la familia que escogemos y aunque yo siempre estaré ahí para ti necesitas de más personas en tu vida.

Eso le llegó a Karin, la conmovió y se levanto para abrazarlo por detrás de los hombros-Solo te necesito a ti- y le plantó un beso en la coronilla- y yo también estaré siempre para ti.

El se levantó y la miro de nueva cuenta a los ojos-Recuerda que no soy omnipresente y tu tampoco- Tomó un mechón de su cabello que le hubiese gustado ver rojo tal como el de él, la veía como una hija de la que tenía que velar.

-Has amigos- le dijo casi como una orden y salió de el apartamento en el que vivían y ella se quedo sola a merced de sus recuerdos y de todo lo que habían hablado.

BZZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sintió el celular vibrar en su short, lo saco de su bolsillo y miro quien llamaba a esa hora, Puso cara de fastidio y contestó.

-Habla- fue su saludo.

-Waooo pero que amable- contesto una voz sarcástica y varonil del otro lado- Estoy pasando el informe y no entiendo tu letra- respondió Suigetsu.

-Y a estas horas llamas? Además tú estabas ahí cuando lo explique a Juugo, deberías al menos recordar que puse, o tu memoria de pez no te permite recordar- respondió tan irónicamente como pudo.

-Mira vaso de agua, (por aquello de que no se le niega a nadie)- dijo de la manera más cómica que se le ocurrió-deberías saber que un pez es capaz de recordar un entrenamiento por hasta 5 meses, o de repente es que no lo has leído porque te estás quedando ciega de tanto mirar a Sasuke y te crees todo lo que dan por sentado las masas?.

A Karin le dio su tic nervioso de querer acomodarse las gafas e hizo nota mental de buscar eso en algún buscador más tarde, pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa porque en el momento en que su tío salió a trabajar y quedo a merced de sus recuerdos al menos Suigetsu llamó como salido de la nada para hacerle esa pregunta estúpida que ella estaba segura el debía saber y al menos iba a distraerse en algo que la divertía.

-Bien "amigo de flipper", que parte de lo que acabamos de resolver no entiendes!-

Denigrarse mutuamente y ser creativos en inventar apodos.

_**El último examen**_

El gran mega, recontra, ultra papasito Uchiha Sasuke se estaba tostando las neuronas, la razón, necesitaba sacar una calificación alta en el examen final de trigonometría y sencillamente veía casi todos los problemas parecidos, el no iba mal, en verdad Sakura lo había ayudado bastante indirectamente. Naruto si no entendía algo lo admitía y la Haruno se encargó de meterle a golpes todo el conocimiento que pudo al punto de que parecía un pobre animal de circo.

Un latigazo=salta

2 latigazos= revuélcate

3 latigazos= ruega por comida

El pobre rubio parecía de esos radios viejos que como no funcionaban del todo bien le entraban a golpes para ver si sintonizaba mejor, Sasuke ya no sabía si su pobre amigo iba a sobrevivir semejante entrenamiento para marine que el general Haruno Sakura le estaba dando.

Sasuke no quería pedirle ayuda a Sakura para que le explicara principalmente porque Sakura lo había idealizado y eso a él le gustaba, le daba una sensación de poder sobre ella, pero entonces sin el cerebrito del salón explicándole a quién le pediría ayuda? No podía pedir ayuda en casa porque eso sería admitir ante su padre que no estaba dando la talla y eso no era una opción. El desertor de su hermano siempre estaba muy ocupado como para poder ayudarlo por su trabajo de investigación e inteligencia y la otra chica que sabía podía ser de ayuda, Hyuga Hinata, ya estaba a su tope de capacidad explicándole a sus compañeros o más bien a Kiba, si Naruto podía ser tachado de tonto él no estaba lejos de la descripción, pero tenía suerte de tener a la paciente chica explicándole todo paso a paso.

Ya sin saber que hacer se fue hacia la biblioteca pública, tenían un tablero con contactos de profesores para este tipo de casos, tutores sería la palabra, pero el solo necesitaba alguien que lo corrigiera si no hacía las cosas correctamente.

Llegó y el dichoso mural no tenía un solo contacto para trigonometría-Maldición!- Fue lo que exclamo entre dientes, ahora si no sabía a quién recurrir, pero vio en la recepción y recordó que Suigetsu en alguna ocasión le había dicho que la chica nueva trabajaba medio tiempo en la biblioteca y además sus calificaciones eran de las mejores en el salón, ella al menos sabría a quien podía pedirle ayuda y sino de todas maneras le pareció que era parte del paquete de chicas odiosas que lo seguían todos los días y de las cuales se tenía que deshacer ya fuese corriendo, escondiéndose o simplemente siéndoles indiferente. No disfrutaba de eso y realmente llegaba el momento en que no toleraba que casi lo babearan, era el gato en el pasillo de una perrera con perras en celo encerradas y con hambre listas a saltarle encima en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad y eso era algo para temer y a la vez frustrante. La chica que le gustaba estaba entre ellas pero tratar de darle la oportunidad solo a ella era como abrir la puerta de la perrera y todas saldrían cual jauría desesperada detrás de él.

Pero este caso era diferente, ella estaba sola ahí y estaba entonces a su merced, el estaría en control de esa situación y sacaría provecho.

-Hola- Simplemente se acerco sin ningún tipo de ceremonia donde ella estaba clasificando unos libros nuevos para hacer notar su presencia.

-Por favor identificación o carnet de la biblioteca y la ficha del libro para ubicarlo- dijo sin levantar la cabeza del otro lado de la recepción mientras seguía trabajando embebida en su propio asunto.

-Perdón?- fue lo que contesto, esperaba que lo viera y se desplegara como un celular en inicio con todo su menú a la vista para que el eligiera que necesitaba o quería hacer(tenían bien mal acostumbrado a este chico).

-Sí, necesito que busques el código y la descripción del libro me llenes esta ficha y me pases una identificación para poder pasarte un libro- dijo como una poesía memorizada que solo escupía para informar más rápidamente y sacarse a la gente de encima, aún sin levantar la mirada y muy entretenida en lo que hacía, lo suyo no era el trato al cliente definitivamente.

-Karin?- Le dijo, no recordaba bien los nombres de todas aquellas molestias que lo seguían y esperaba que si se equivocaba eso no la indispusiera.

-Se extraño de que la llamaran por su nombre y de repente calló en cuenta de que la voz le era conocida pero por haberle escuchado la mayor parte del tiempo palabras que realmente no estaban en el diccionario y por no haber tenido el placer de establecer otro tipo de comunicación con el chico de los ojos como pozos negros en los que le hubiera gustado caer para perderse en su profundidad y bañarse en la oscuridad de ellos. De solo pensarlo su corazón se aceleró, su respiración se agito y comenzó a sudar frío, la lengua se le acalambró y sus músculos se entumecieron, pero tenía que verificar que sus oídos no la engañaban y que su nombre había sido pronunciado por el semidiós que se encontraba en su instituto, como invocándola de esa dimensión a otra muy distinta.

-Karin?- pronuncio por segunda vez, su reacción tan pausada lo hizo pensar que en verdad se equivoco de nombre y ella se enojaría como lo hacía con Suigetsu, en verdad ella se le podía poner a la par de Sakura en lo que Naruto llamaba fuerza bruta a la hora de tratar con el género masculino y si ella no era una fan suya como él esperaba entonces podía esta perdido justo en ese momento.

Se quito las gafas y levanto lentamente su mirada hacia el frente y arriba y al verlo quedo enceguecida de ver ese sol directamente y sin sus gafas para protegerle.

-Sa- Sa- Sa – no la dejo terminar-Sasuke, uno de tus compañeros- terimino la frase por ella e introdujo sonoramente aire a sus pulmones aliviado de que sus sospechas de que ella fuese su fan no fueran producidas solo por su elevado ego.

-Necesito de tu ayuda- Le dijo el chico muy seriamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-Ajaaahh- atino a responder.

-Sabes de alguien que me pueda ayudar con el examen final de trigonometría?

-Ajaaaah- respondió ya relajándose y relamiéndose internamente, esta iba a ser su oportunidad y no la iba a dejar pasar.

-Quién?- dijo Sasuke sin rodeos, muy típico de él.

Ella se quedó mirándolo embobada, no lo podía creer, sus ruegos al cielo habían sido contestados y el venía solito a ella y lo mejor del caso es que la iba a necesitar, su cerebro se volvió liviano y floto fuera de su cabeza, el proceso de sinapsis en ese momento no funcionaba del todo bien.

Sasuke por otro lado se preocupo, esas podían ser señales de una posible aneurisma en el cerebro y la chica en cuestión podía estar pidiéndole ayuda o tratando de comunicarse antes de caer inconsciente.

-Estas bién?-Le pregunto al pasar el tiempo y no escuchar una respuesta.

-Ajaaah- volvió a repetir.

-Sabes quién me puede ayudar- repitió nuevamente la misma pregunta para ver si le lograba responder.

-Ajaaaah- Respondía con la boca abierta y sin dejarlo de mirar.

Ya un poco exasperado detallo más la pregunta aunque le pareció que había sido claro.

-Dime quién me puede ayudar?- le dijo con lentitud para que lo pudiera procesar y bajo su mano hasta el sobre del escritorio donde las de ella descansaban y la tomo en un intento de hacerla reaccionar. Ese sencillo toque activo toda la circulación de su cuerpo, se sintió casi febril y tomo de nuevo el mando de sus funciones corporales todo para casi gemir como si hubiese llegado a un tipo de climax.

-Siiiiii, yo lo haré!

**Rumbo al baile de graduación**

Al final Sasuke logró la puntuación deseada y todo gracias al trabajo arduo y esmero que Karin puso en su objetivo, tomando la tarea como si la vida se le fuese en ello, lo mejor del caso es que había sido discreta en no mencionarle a nadie sobre su problema, lo único que posiblemente lo irritaba un poco eran sus constantes lisonjas y sus sonrojos, Hinata se le quedaba corta, todos en la clase sabían del gusto de ella por el rubio porque se volvía un semáforo solo en su presencia , pero el juraba que ella era extraña y su estupidez nata no lo dejaba ver que solo con él ella actuaba de esa manera tan errática, pero Karin no sentía vergüenza alguna en hacer notorio su interés por él, es más , no podía resaltar más e hecho de que estuviese disponible solo para él todo el tiempo usando como excusa el compromiso de que el saliera bien en su prueba.

Por otro lado Karin acepto sin siquiera pensar mucho al respecto acepto ayudar a sasuke a pesar de su permanente falta de tiempo.

-En verdad no lo puedo creer! … Es la única cosa que te pido y no lo puedes hacer, pero que te sucede? Hace semanas que no nos reunimos y siempre estas ocupada-

Por primera vez Suigetsu le hablaba de forma seria, usualmente bromearía y se dedicaría a su deporte favorito de ponerle algún sobrenombre elaborado y ella también trataría de seguirle el paso pero esta vez el estaba auténticamente preocupado por ella, no estaba dando el 100% en sus estudios y el estaba anuente de sus deseos de entrar en alguna buena universidad, pero su último desempeño en esos días no mostraban su propósito, lo cual le extrañaba inmensamente ya que era ella la que siempre estaba preocupada por sus notas, el grupo y su buen desempeño, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo pero lo tenía preocupado, él sabía que ella no era muy dada a contar cosas suyas o a exteriorizar lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza por lo que estaba tratando de darle su apoyo, ella le había comenzado por agradar en verdad porque era completamente sincera con él y se sentía a gusto con ella, no era en definitiva como el resto, ella no era precisamente la más femenina o refinada, era mal hablada (como él) y no le importaba decir lo que pensaba a cualquiera sin restricción alguna, esa forma de ser de ella, tan salvaje e incontrolable lo había terminado por fascinar, le soltaba cualquier comentario levemente hiriente para verla rabiar, eso le encantaba, pero no pensaba en admitir que su infantil comportamiento era por su recién descubierta fascinación a ella.

-En verdad no he tenido tiempo- Argumento ella por primera vez con un tono de angustia porque sabía que el comportamiento y la distribución del tiempo que había llevado para ayudar a Sasuke con su asignatura estaba afectando sus planes,- Mi tío ha estado muy ocupado en estos días y me he tenido que hacer cargo de la casa y de otros asuntos- Se sintió culpable dando excusas baratas pero no era del todo falso, su tío estaba en un caso muy pesado sobre unas desapariciones y se la pasaba trabajando, ya casi no lo veía y había tomado las responsabilidades de la casa que le tocaban a él para que al menos pudiera descansar un poco al llegar a casa, pero más allá de eso no entendía porque le molestaba mentirle, el no era más que un compañero de clases y aunque lo apreciaba más que al resto junto a Juugo, ella no deseaba ahondar en una relación amistosa que al irse ella terminaría irremediablemente extrañando, extrañamente si lograba algo con Sasuke y ella se iba no pensaba que eso fuese a influir en ella y su ánimo, era como algo divertido que hacer o como irse de paseo a Disney Landia, le iba a alegrar haberlo hecho pero no lloraría cuando se tuviese que ir.

-Aaaah- soltó una exhalación casi de aburrimiento a Suigetsu le estaba afectando no ver a su "zanahoria" como la había nombrado en una ocasión al darse cuenta de que en sus raíces asomaba un color rojizo, en aquella ocasión le saco un sonrojo al decirle a Karin que se vería más bonita de pelirroja, pero se le borro del rostro al también decirle que mejor no lo hiciera porque sin el color negro no se vería lo suficientemente bruja y le restaría un insulto a su lista.

-Solo espero que esto se te solucione rápido porque no es mi costumbre darle mi trabajo gratis a nadie- terminó refiriéndose a que al no presentar su parte del trabajo él y Juugo lo hacían y no la dejaban por fuera del informe.

-Tú siempre me salvas, gracias- soltó sin más, también podía ser sincera para lo bueno, no todo eran insultos entre ellos y las circunstancias en las que ella se había metido lo ameritaban, Suigetsu no tendría porque cubrirle las espaldas con su tarea, por lo que la acción manifestaba autentico aprecio.

-De nada Zanahoria-

-Ahhh, no abuses de tu suerte Tiburón-

-Je- sonrió de medio lado del otro lao de la línea-Ahora te tengo bajo mi poder así que abuso lo que yo quiera-

-Ja jaja, que gracioso- soltó en tono irónico- estoy estudiando, adiós- y colgó sin más ceremonia-Imbécil- dijo para sí con una sonrisa en la boca que la hacía ver dulce, era la forma en la que se demostraban aprecio sin hacerlo ni dejar sus sentimientos expuestos, nadie lo había notado, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-Te llevas muy bien con él- comentó Sasuke a su lado esa tarde la había ido a saludar a la biblioteca para comentarle que le había ido bien en su asignatura, era un gesto de agradecimiento ya que tan elevado estaba su ego que estaba seguro que su sola presencia era agradecimiento suficiente hacia ella y por otra parte también busco refugio en una de sus fan's más cercanas a él y con quién podía hablar en paz en el interior de aquella biblioteca, se sentía un poco herido, estaba esperando a que Sakura le dijera si quería ir con ella al baile de graduación y confiado en esto no calculo que la fecha ya estaba próxima y Sakura recibió la oferta de Naruto que para ese entonces seguía tratando de tener algo con ella, y sin más acepto, eso lo dejo un tanto herido ,nunca pensó que ella saldría con alguien más.

La vergüenza de admitir sus sentimientos hacia Sakura estaba separándolo de ella y el no se había dado cuenta, lo mismo le pasaba a ella por otro lado, se sentía ahogada tratando de competir por la atención de Sasuke entre una multitud de chicas que eran bastante originales en tratar de obtener atención de él y daba la casualidad de que algunas de ellas eran sus amigas, en resumen la situación era complicada.

-Más me vale sino a estas alturas estaría hasta las narices con mis notas-

-Lamento que el que me hallas ayudado te reste tiempo en tus actividades- Le dijo casi inexpresivo, admitir que lamentaba algo ya era suficiente, aunque pensó que tal vez podía hacer algo para retribuirle a ella y de paso matar 2 aves de un solo tiro.

-Que te parecería ir conmigo al baile de fin de año – Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, después de todo Karin no se veía mal y el no llegaría solo a ese baile, no es que le gustaran ese tipo de actividades pero quería tratar de poner a Sakura celosa y lo intentaría con ella.

Por otro lado Karin no daba crédito a lo que había oído y se le quedo mirando como la primera vez que se le acerco a pedirle que le ayudara con trigonometría.

-Karin eso es un sí o un no?- Pregunto exasperado ante la idea de que tenía que volver a explicarle todo como la última vez que ella estaba en cámara lenta.

-Cla cla…roo- Respondió lo más rápido que pudo un tanto descolocada por lo repentino de la propuesta, miró hacia sus libros de biología y pensó que no le emocionaba tanto la idea de ir con él al baile como hubiera supuesto anteriormente, no había hormigueo , no había chispa , nada….

Un tanto extraño pensó, pero su esfuerzo había sido al final premiado.

-El baile será en una semana y para entonces ya habremos terminado los exámenes- Mencionó aún sin mirarlo a los ojos, el pensó que tal vez no lo encaraba por vergüenza pero ella aún se sentía confundida lo que la tenía concentrada en que era lo que la traía así.

-Entonces te llamaré ese día para recogerte-

-Está bien- Dijo sumida en sus pensamientos y casi sin emocionarse, lo único que le faltaba a Sasuke, hasta ella no estaba muy animada en ir con él.

-Bien, entonces hasta ese día- ya despidiéndose y caminando hacia la salida de esa biblioteca casi vacía.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo vio salir por aquella puerta, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, había logrado lo que muchas anhelaban y quería que al menos le quedara un bonito recuerdo de el último y único baile al que asistiría en lo que llevaba viviendo en Konoha, pensó que sería divertido hacer algo interesante y cambiar el look un poco al menos para ese día y cerrar con broche de oro esa etapa de su vida.

No sentía necesidad de sentarse por horas con su grupo a estudiar para el examen final pero si le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con ellos, de repente se sorprendió pensando en que sería bueno pedirle unas cuantas clases de baile, el salía bastante y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante en el distrito del sonido, el cuál era conocido por sus bares, discotecas y por que también era algo peligroso, no entendía como un menor podía estar tan tranquilo en ese lugar, lo había visto ayudar a unas porristas a arreglar una coreografía, supuso que con la finalidad de salir con alguna de ellas , en aquella ocasión se sentó a verlo desde las gradas por largas horas y ocasionalmente ponían una que otra canción fuera de la escogida para la coreografía y el bailaba piezas completas hasta con 2 chicas al mismo tiempo, le hubiese gustado unirse y bailar pero se sentía incapaz de lograr ese tipo de contacto tan fácilmente con cualquier ser viviente, pero como le hubiese gustado bailar con él y poder seguirle el paso, la realidad era que ella no sabía bailar y admitirlo le daba vergüenza, en ese entonces él la noto sentada en las gradas y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que bajara a bailar pero ella lo negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, el pensó por el gesto en su rostro que estaba aburrida, pero más bien ella estaba anhelando poder estar ahí bailando con él y no hundida en su falta de confianza.

Lo consideró y le pareció estúpido ese comportamiento y tomó de vuelta el celular para llamarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Tiburón- Saludo ella cuando el tomo el celular al primer timbrazo.

-Bruja?- Le pareció raro que lo llamara tan rápido.

-Que no me llames BRUJAAAA- Gritó sin importarle total la biblioteca estaba vacía-Shhhhhhhhh- la sacó de ese pensamiento falso su superior y bajo la voz de nuevo.

-tiburon?-

-No me tienes que reventar los oídos para poder escuchar tu voz gruesa poco femenina zanahoria-

-Deja de molestarme y escúchame-

_mmmmh-

-Necesito un favor-

-Tú la reina de la autosuficiencia necesitando un favor de este humilde plebeyo? permíteme oír para que considera su majestad que yo soy bueno.

-Ya sé que tipo de pez eres, un payaso, dale mis saludos a Nemo que le quedo bien la película-

-Ja-ja, graciosa, ahora si dime que quieres zanahoria-

-Aaaaaaaah- tomó aire para decirlo sin trabarse.

-Necesito me enseñes a bailar-

-…..-

-Tiburón?-

-….-

-Tiburón estás ahí-

-Si-

-Y entonces?-

-Entonces qué?-

-Me vas a enseñar sí o no?-

-No es broma entonces y te escuche bien?

-Estas acabando con mi paciencia, sí, escuchaste bien, vas a enseñarme sí o no?-

-Está bien-

-Solo está bien, entonces sí?- Le contesto cual quinceañera ilusionada.

-Sí, pero tendrás que venir a las reuniones conmigo y con Juugo y te daré una hora de las mejores clases de baile que jamás hallas tenido-

-Ok-

-Eso es todo?

-Sí gracias Suigetsu, eres un amor-

-…-

-Suigetsu?

-Sí, sí , hasta luego-

-Hasta luego-

**El día antes del baile**

Suigetsu había estado prácticamente entrenándola esa semana para como si fuera bailar en la competencia internacional de baile en todas las modalidades conocidas, y lo que iba a ser una hora al día se convirtieron en horas, después de las cuales ya era muy tarde y el la escoltaba hasta su casa, donde se dio cuenta de que Nagato conocía de algún lugar a Suigetsu y que inclusive el chico por irreverente e irrespetuoso que fuera le caía bien. Ese día ya no había que estudiar para los exámenes porque los habían terminado todos y satisfactoriamente gracias a la cooperación entre ellos, había sido un día libre y Karin aprovecho para ir al salón de belleza y conseguir el "cambio de look" que había estado deseando para el baile en la mañana y Suigetsu le había prometido que esa tarde practicarían 5 horas como si fuera un maratón y que no pararían aunque le sangraran los pies, él quería lucirse como profesor de baile, por lo que ese día llegó a las 1:00 P.M. en punto directo a la casa de Karin ya que Juugo iba a descansar ese día durmiendo todo el día y necesitaba darse un descanso mental de esos 2 y sus continuas disputas porque sino el medicamento para la esquizofrenia no lo iba a frenar de querer matar a sus 2 amigos por mucho que los apreciara.

Llegó y tocó la puerta 2 veces y metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, pensó en lo bien que la había pasado esa semana enseñándole a Karin a bailar, él no sabía que ella fuese la famosa sobrina de Nagato de la que Konan y Yuguito tanto hablaban, ellos la pintaban como una persona adorable y tierna pero no lo había podido conectar con Karin ya que ella era usualmente agresiva en su trato, entonces supuso que se trataba de la típica chica Tsundere cuando vio el trato entre ella y Nagato que era más bien tierno, también al bailar por esa semana el acercamiento físico los acerco psicológicamente y ella se mostró sumisa ante su dirección y hasta tierna cuando celebraba sus propios avances con una sonrisa tierna y dulce que no le había visto en todo un año escolar, se sentía libre para decirle –Karin muy bien hecho!- y ese simple cumplido lograba sonrojarla. Recordó eso y se sonrojó el también, se había permitido estar cerca de otro ser humano tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, con la única persona con la que se llegó a sentir así fue con su fallecido hermano pero esto era ligeramente diferente y no sabía cómo no había dado con esa faceta de ella en todo ese tiempo juntos, entonces pensó que tal vez sería buena idea seguirla frecuentando después del baile….el baile…. Pensaba invitarla al baile de graduación, no es que le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, eran pocas las personas con las que se sentía cercano en ese colegio y no había ninguna en el colegio que supiera todo por lo que él había pasado y cuáles eran sus planes.

Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos al sentir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y vio a alguien que en el momento no reconoció y aunque esta no estaba arreglada de forma inusual lo dejo sin aliento y no pudo más que quedarse mirándola fijamente sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tiburón?-

-aaa a –

-Que te sucede?- no se burló como usualmente lo hubiese hecho en una situación como esa, la mirada de ella la desarmó y eso nunca le había sucedido antes(ni con Sasuke).

-Na nada- dijo recuperando la compostura- Te queda bien-

-Qué?- ella no entendió el halago o a que se refería.

-El cabello, se te ve bien- le aclaró quitando su mirada de ella, esto no le podía estar pasando a él.

-Gracias- Ella también bajo los ojos y se concentró en sus zapatos por unos segundos, desde que comenzaron con lo de las clases de baile se venía sintiendo extraña, como si todo estuviera excelente y esa sensación de bienestar la inquietaba, no se sentía así desde que vivían sus padres y todo era perfecto en su mundo pequeño y eso a la vez la trastornaba, le daba la sensación de que algo pronto no iba a ir bien y le daba miedo encontrarse con la razón en sus narices y no darse cuenta.

-Entonces comenzamos?- Dijo él sin separar la vista del piso, que en ese momento se les antojaba de lo más interesante a los 2.

Está bien, pasa por favor- Dijo de lo más suave y educada que ella jamás le hubiera hablado a él y por increíble que fuera, aún ni un solo comentario ante el nuevo comportamiento.

Él se sentó en un sillón mientras ella cerraba la puerta –Quieres algo de tomar?- interrogo a su invitado como toda buena anfitriona, -No, no te preocupes….gracias- el gracias le salió bajito pero ella lo escucho, -Entonces comencemos- Declaró ella sin más y puso un USB en el equipo d sonido para poder oír las canciones que el mismo Suigetsu le había pasado para la ocasión, el se levantó del sillón como un autómata y se situó en el centro de la sala, nervioso sin una razón aparente, ella se le acercó aún sin mirarlo y la música comenzó, levantó sus manos buscando donde situarlas y aún sin mirarse de tanta práctica ya sabían dónde iban sus manos en el cuerpo del otro, al contacto del otro y al unísono ambos contuvieron el aire para que no escapara tal vez un gemido de anticipación por las ansias que venían acumulando día con día de sentir aunque fuese ese pequeño roce, ese toque cálido que esas 2 almas frías y solas estaban necesitando y se negaban a complacer por miedo al dolor que sentían traía consigo la posibilidad de perder algo preciado.

Comenzaron a bailar y la realidad es que lo hacían bastante bien, pero no hablaban y la tensión se comenzó a sentir cada vez más incomoda por lo que después de media hora de bailar sin decirse ni una palabra Karin decidió que era hora romper con el incomodo silencio.

-desde cuando conoces a Nagato-

A él le resultó un alivio que ella comenzara una conversación pero el tema le pareció se podía dirigir a un tema que no esperaba tocar con ella o con casi nadie, pero al ser sobrina de Nagato en cualquier momento se podía enterar así que decidió que dejaría que la conversación tomara rumbo por sí sola.

-Lo conocí hace ya muchos años-

-Cómo?- Siguió preguntando sin saber a donde la llevaría su plan.

-Por mi hermano-

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano?-

-Es porque murió-

Un silencio que se hizo largo.

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar-

-No es tu culpa, tú no lo mataste así que no tienes que disculparte-

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Nagato?-

-Nosotros no vivíamos en Konoha en ese entonces- comenzó el a relatar-El estaba comenzando su carrera policíaca y cuidaba de mí, nuestros padres habían muerto cuando yo era aún muy pequeño, casi no los recuerdo… Entonces se presentó un caso que implicaba secuestros, violaciones, tráfico, era una red muy grande, mi hermano la descubrió casi por accidente y trabajaba en el caso con Nagato y pronto entro como encubierto a esa organización pero lo descubrieron y murió.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Después de eso una tía lejana tomo mi custodia aquí en Konoha, Nagato se mudó para cuidarme personalmente, temía que me siguieran o que yo me metiera en problemas por lo que no hemos perdido contacto desde entonces-

Karin se quedó pensativa, en verdad si lo sopesaba él había pasado experiencias todavía más fuertes que ella y no estaba en una esquina negándose a interactuar con el resto del mundo.

-Y tú como llegaste a vivir con tu tío, porque yo recuerdo que antes Nagato solía vivir solo-

Karin lo pensó bien y decidió dejar salir los fantasmas que la venían molestando desde hace tanto.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente… y Nagato tomó mi custodia, es el hermano menor de mi mamá, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, porque como su trabajo era un tanto peligroso decidió distanciarse de mi mamá y no nos veíamos tanto…..Creo que por eso no se ha casado, le da miedo que algo le pase a su familia-

-También lo has notado?-

-Sí, es obvio que le gusta Konan pero le da mucho miedo lo que pueda suceder-

-Sí, es gracioso como se miran pero no dicen nada, no sé si tendrán algo y no le han dicho a nadie-

-Sí, es gracioso- Admitió ya más relajada, era la primera persona con la que hablaba sobre porque se había mudado y la primera vez que ella tocaba el tema de la muerte de sus padres con alguien que no fuera Nagato y fue un alivio, se sintió muy liviana de repente y el hecho de que el no la estuviera tratando con lástima la ayudaba a pasar el momento en que sintió de nuevo el vacio en la boca del estomago y sus comentarios sobre Nagato y su posible relación con Konan la relajaron hasta no sentirlo más.

-Porque decidiste aprender a bailar- ella se tensó apenas perceptiblemente entre sus brazos, había estado al tanto de ella desde que comenzó a hablar y quería seguir la conversación, no espero esa respuesta a esta pregunta.

-Sasuke me invitó al baile de mañana- soltó sin anestesia alguna, no sabía porque pero ya no le gustaba esa conversación.

-Pensé que estarías más contenta y lo dirías casi brincando de la alegría, ironizó él al notar como lo dijo tan seria.

-Es que….. ya no es tan importante como pensé que sería-

-A que te refieres?-

-Es que me di cuenta de que en este tiempo con él no es lo mismo?

-Espera, espera…-dijo parando de bailar y haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda mientras seguía sosteniéndola con la derecha- en todo este tiempo juntos? Cuando comenzaste a salir con él que no me di cuenta-

-Auch- se quejó él porque ella le dio un manotazo en el pecho a lo que el se rió d buena gana ante la situación extraña y de cotorreo en la que se encontraban.

-Yo no estoy saliendo con él sardina, solo lo estaba ayudando con trigonometría-dijo sonrojada, en otro tiempo le hubiese gritado que sí aunque fuese falso pero se sentía avergonzada por su suposición.

-Con que de eso se trataba el tiempo que restaste a nuestro esfuerzo conjunto y nuestras tardes de tertulia, eres una aguafiestas y una golfa interesada zanahoria-

-Mira idiota no soy ninguna zorra- y le propino otro golpe en la frente y el aún no se defendía de sus ataques, quería saber que no encajaba en ese rompecabezas.

-Entonces me dices que no lo hiciste con un interés-

-Al principio sí, pero ya después perdió toda importancia, el no es tan divertido y también tiene sus motivos, no soy tonta como para pensar que me invita solo por mi bonita cara-

-A que te refieres?-

-el podría dejarme plantada en cualquier momento-

-Y eso no te molesta?-

-En verdad ya no-

-Porque no vas entonces al baile sola o conmigo?-

Ella lo miró de nuevo con esa recién descubierta sonrisa dulce pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y bajo la mirada de nuevo a sus pies.

-Creo que eso sería contraproducente ahora-

-Porque?-

-Sabes que pienso irme de esta ciudad en cuanto pueda?-

…..

-No, no lo sabía- Dijo él casi en un murmullo.

-Desde que llegué no he encajado bien aquí y pensaba hacer mi carrera en otro lugar y comenzar de cero,….tener un objetivo con alguien representa que eventualmente lo perderé y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo tan pronto-

Él supo a que se refería y encontró la razón de sus malos presentimientos de frente en ese instante, sin quererlo se había enamorado de ella y ella intuía que lo mismo le estaba sucediendo a ella, pero ella saldría pronto de su vida y tal vez no la volvería a ver, en esa ciudad ella se vería limitada a las opciones que tenían para ofrecerle y él sabía que ella podía aspirar a algo más grande, tenía que abrir las alas lejos e ahí y entendía su necesidad, él también quería hacer lo mismo pero habían pendientes que no se lo permitían y se lo debía en parte a Juugo, no podía dejarlo solo en esa situación.

Por otro lado ella estaba deseando que Suigetsu por un milagro le dijera que se quedara y ella estaría feliz de hacerlo, así fuera para pelear todo el día como lo venían haciendo desde que se conocieron, ya de repente el vacío en su interior no era tan grande.

-Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes Karin- Dijo sonriendo sinceramente, en lo que ella lo escucho levanto la mirada para ijar sus ojos en aquellos violetas como nubes nubes a punto de dejar caer una tempestad en un atardecer sobre el mar, su sonrisa lucía genuina pero su ojos hasta ese momento chispeantes decían otra cosa aunque se esforzara por aparentar felicidad.

-Gracias- Un gracias que le salió con tintes de resignación al darse cuenta de que sus planes no iban a cambiar pero que esos planes ya no eran una prioridad en su vida, muy irónico, pero no más lo que sucedió inmediatamente.

Comenzó una canción que hasta ese momento que ella no había oído.

-Cuál es esa?- pregunto ella para salirse del tema.

-Una de pink, creo que es I don't believe you.

Sonrió de manera triste mientras se comenzaba a mecer de lado a lao para tomarle el ritmo a la canción, era un rock suave,- y como se baila?- le preguntó y lo volvió a encarar pero el ya no tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro solo aquellos ojos tristes que casi le parten el alma cuando lo vio tan triste por primera vez, ese no era el Suigetsu que ella quería ver y darse cuenta de eso le dolió.

Al ser consciente del rostro que debía traer la atrajo hacia él de nuevo para seguir bailando.

-Esta es bastante lenta y es como para bailarla con una persona especial- soltó cerca de su oído en una posición que no le permitía a ella verle el rostro pero que los acercaba más.

Ella escucho la letra de la canción y le pareció irónico todo lo que estaba sucediendo a escasa una hora de estar solos, de repente se sintió en confianza y terminó abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos y el hizo lo mismo envolviendo con los suyos sus hombros mientras seguían el ritmo pausado de esa canción.

El acomodo su cabeza a un lado de la suya y ella descanso el mentón en su hombro, respiró pausadamente su perfume, era fresco, como él, nunca pensó que sentirse entre sus brazos resultaría tan cómodo y acogedor, se sintió libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo, reconocer que todas esas sensaciones se incrementaban con su cercanía se le hacía casi doloroso de solo pensar que pronto ella se iría y renunciaría a lo que sin querer había logrado, "a veces uno encuentra su destino en el camino que uso para perderlo".

La forma en la que bailaba era tan natural y la llevaba a la perfección como el viento de primavera llevando el pétalo de una flor , deslizándola como si careciera de peso y toda ella fuese algo delicado que se pudiese romper con cualquier movimiento mal calculado, llevándola como una carga preciada, sostenida con seguridad entre esos brazos descubiertos y bronceados, hasta su cabello le pareció de repente la cosa más maravillosa, era sedoso y suave probablemente producto del tiempo que el trataba de pasar en la playa para surfear, su hobby favorito.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien en los brazos de alguien,…. Y eso le causaba un conflicto interno tremendo.

Al terminar el volvió a susurrar en su oído -Creo que es suficiente por hoy-

Ella se separó de él extrañada-Ayer me dijiste que terminaríamos después de 5 horas aunque me sangraran los pies, y ahora te vas así nada más?-

Ya sonreía de nuevo de esa forma en que descubrió no le gustaba, con esa falta de irreverencia y ausencia de él mismo que no entendía como lograba,-Después de esta pieza considero que te enseñe todo lo que te podía enseñar y lo estás haciendo muy bien!- nunca pensó que un cumplido por sincero que fuera pudiese gustarle menos,-y por otro lado no es bueno que estés cansada mañana, hay que dejar algo para Sasuke- sonrieron los 2 ante ese último comentario.

-Está bien, y cuando te vuelvo a ver?- pregunto ella algo ansiosa por la respuesta.

Se le quedo mirando a los ojos por unos largos segundos que se volvieron eternos y la respuesta nunca llegó, no sabía cómo responder a eso ahora que se había decidido en no intervenir más en su vida que se veía más resuelta que la suya, no quería ser el que le pusiera restricciones, por lo que solo atinó a levantar los hombros y darle media sonrisa signo de que de ahí en adelante todo era incierto.

Miro hacia un costado para no seguir esperando una respuesta satisfactoria que ya no iba a llegar.

-Entiendo- Se conocían tan bien que no era necesario hablar, las cartas estaban repartidas y ellos creían saber cómo se iba a dar ese juego, no había un ganador en esa partida pero ninguno quería perder, el sentimiento de que si seguían en esto iban a perder era enorme.

-Entonces te acompaño afuera-

-Gracias zanahoria-

Ya en la puerta con el afuera de la casa-Espero verte pronto- él solo sonrió levemente de nuevo con la mirada vacía como respuesta, pero cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Porqué cuando te digo zanahoria no te enojas o al menos no tanto como cuando te digo bruja?-

Se tenía que quitar esa duda de encima.

-Recuerdas cuando viste mis raíces después de ese mes que estuvo pesado y no me pude teñir el cabello?, recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

-Sí?-

-Cuando me dices zanahoria me acuerdo de eso, y no se me da enojarme contigo-

Admitió después de tanto tiempo ya un poco sonrojada por lo que había sido capaz de decirle, nadie la había elogiado antes por su cabello aparte de su tío que se entristeció cuando ella decidió teñírselo y eso lo tenía presente todo el tiempo.

-Estoy seguro de que cuando crezca de su color natural se verá aún mejor que el color que consiguieron-

-Sí, supongo, deshacerme del color negro me costó mucho y después tratar de conseguir un aproximado a mi color fue "misión imposible"-

Sin nada más que decirse se miraron y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, se acercaban poco a poco para darse quizás un abrazo y con un poco de suerte algo más

Comenzó de repente el celular de él a timbrar y casi lo mata del susto, estaba muy metido en lo que estaba sucediendo, sacó con fastidio el celular de su bolsillo y vio en la pantalla "JUUGO", contestó un poco extrañado por su llamada.

-Grandulón?-

Necesito hablar contigo pronto, lo ví, apúrate, estaré en mi casa-

-Ok, en 5 estoy allá-

Colgó visiblemente alterado por lo que Karin pregunto.

-Sucede algo con Juugo?-

-Sí, me pidió que lo ayudara en algo urgente-

-En qué?-

-Algo personal- En ningún momento mintió.

-Ok, suerte y me saludas a Juugo-

-Ok- Se despidió con un simple movimiento de la mano y salió corriendo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y justo en ese momento.

Karin entró a su casa y se encerró con llave, Estaba mareada de tantas sensaciones contrarias todas a flor de piel y todo al mismo tiempo, pensó que tal vez lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido fue que Juugo interrumpiera el momento con su llamada, la reacción de Suigetsu la extrañó, en particular él no es de ofuscarse por cualquier motivo, por lo que debía ser algo importante.

Se metió en su cuarto y se acostó en la cama, tantos días de ajetreo la tenían sin energías y lo sintió todo de golpe, pero sonrió al pensar que si las clases de baile se hubiesen prolongado ella no se sentiría en lo absoluto cansada, miró el traje blanco corto que le había regalado Konan para la ocasión y en felicitaciones por su buen desempeño, Nagato le pasó una cantidad extra de dinero para que hiciera sus compras, una especie de recompensa que él decidió llamar bono ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho depender de él, no porque le molestará, sino porque deseaba tanto ser independiente que sentía que si se apoyaba en él cada vez que necesitaba ayuda no progresaría en nada, pero recibir este tipo de regalos y atenciones de ellos de vez en cuando le recordaba que si algo sucedía ellos siempre serían como el colchón listo para recibirla si llegaba a caer.

Fijo los ojos entonces en su cómoda que tenía un gran espejo donde solía sentarse con su portátil a trabajar de noche conectada con Juugo y Suigetsu, el siempre se quejaba de que no entendía su letra y la llamaba tarde el día antes de entregar la tarea, en verdad tenía una letra fatal, y el siempre le devolvía sus apuntes llenos de notas en azul claro con una letra impecable que la mataba de envidia, iba pegando las notas alrededor del espejo, estaba lejos del mismo pero podía recordar que decía cada uno solo con verlos de lejos. Algunos tenían dibujos de estrellas de mar, otros inclusive zanahorias, se rió de lo ocurrente que era, usualmente eran bromas o mensajes provocándola, ahora en verdad no parecían provocaciones, más bien una mezcla de oraciones que demostraban un amor odio bastante extraño.

Quiso dejar de pensar en él y se quedo mirando el techo, se relajo y sus sentidos se agudizaron ante el silencio y la ausencia de vida a parte de la propia en aquella casa, entonces lo sintió, su aroma se había quedado en su blusa.

En un arrebato se la sacó y aspiro con necesidad de aquel aroma, como si fuera su tanque de oxigeno a 50 metros bajo el agua, se quedó aspirando ese olor tan masculino por largos minutos y con el mismo impulso tiró la blusa con rabia hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia, al caer de nueva cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

Se acostó en su colchón y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho. Debía de dejar todo atrás y ese tipo de actos atentaba contra todo lo planeado, pero su razonamiento no pudo detener una lágrima que hizo aparición, sin ser invitada y mucho menos bien recibida que quería rodar por esa mejilla como si de un tobogán se tratase, pero su trayecto fue frustrado por su propia dueña cuando ella la limpio con indignación, esto definitivamente no le podía estar sucediendo a ella.

**En otro lado….. **

-No lo puedo creer, y estás seguro de que era él?-

-Jamás me voy a olvidar de esa cara, era él estoy seguro-

-Entonces te ayudaré a buscarlo-

-Llamamos a Nagato?-

-Sí, pero no le digas que vamos a estar buscándolo o es capaz de encerrarnos o hasta sacarnos de aquí amarrados y amordazados-

-De acuerdo, yo lo llamo-

-No menciones que yo ya lo sé-

-Está bien, pero estas seguro de que me quieres ayudar en esto?-

-Estoy seguro que todo tiene relación, definitivamente no te dejare en esto solo-

-Gracias amigo-

Lo que siguió fue un apretón de manos que denotaba lealtad y compromiso en esta difícil tarea.

**Al día siguiente en la tarde**

-Voy a llegar tarde y necesito hacer varias cosas antes de llegar a la fiesta-

-Y que tanto tienes que hacer?-

-Tengo que ir a la oficina de mi hermano y recoger algunas de sus pertenencias y llevárselas a donde esté, no ha llegado a casa desde ayer y me pidió ese favor, encima tengo que buscar su ropa en una lavandería que queda en el distrito del sonido-

-Extraño, porque tu hermano utiliza una lavandería en ese lugar?-

-El trabaja haciendo investigaciones y pasa mucho tiempo en ese lugar, muchos de sus informantes están allí y a veces no puede llegar a Konoha hasta muy tarde-

-Ya veo, si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso mientras tu terminas con lo de tu hermano y podemos ahorrar tiempo-

-Gracias Karin pero no creo sea apropiado que tu vayas a ese lugar-

-No te preocupes, llegaré en un taxi y me devolveré en taxi, estaré temprano en casa y podrás pasar a buscarme, dejamos el encargo con tu hermano y luego vamos al salón de eventos-

-Pero insisto, no creo que sea buena idea que vayas a ese lugar-

-Te repito, no te preocupes, he estado anteriormente ahí y sé como entrar y salir- En efecto alguna vez había ido y salido con Suigetsu, él tenía que buscar algo, llegaron en un auto que le habían prestado a él y solo la había dejado 5 minutos mientras preguntaba algo en un kiosco a un vendedor de periódicos, para luego salir inmediatamente y era de día, pero ya eran casi las 5 y cuando estuviera ahí ya sería de noche y era un panorama que ella no conocía.

-Está bien, pero vuelve tan pronto puedas-

-No hay problema, como se llama tu hermano?-

-Uchiha Itachi-

-Está bien, entonces cuando llegue te llamo, si sucede algún cambio de planes llámame-

-Está bien-No se iba a seguir negando, la verdad es que ese pequeño servicio le estaba solucionando enormemente la vida y se iba ahorrar tiempo valioso para llegar a la cita convenida.

Por otro lado Karin ya había ido al salón esa mañana para que le peinaran el cabello y ya se había puesto el vestido, era muy moderno, elegante y se puede decir que un poco pícaro por lo corto que era, aunque tenía un forro en negro por debajo que prevenía cualquier tipo de indiscreción y tenía un escote recto bastante recatado. Se miró en el espejo y casi no se reconoció ella misma, lucía incluso más joven y el color rojo de vuelta en su cabellera le daba un toque casi exótico.

Estaba satisfecha con todo lo que había logrado, pero no pudo evitar sentir que le faltaba algo, era muy posible que Suigetsu no asistiera a la celebración y Juugo tampoco, entonces sintió algo parecido a la decepción al entender que no vería el rostro de sorpresa de Suigetsu al verla vestida así, le gustó ver la cara de Suigetsu cuando no la reconoció inmediatamente como pelirroja y sus facciones ocasionalmente burlonas y duras se suavizaban ante algo nuevo ante sus ojos que probablemente le gustó.

Llamó a una agencia de taxis y le enviaron uno a su residencia dio la dirección del lugar y el taxista se volteó para observarla de arriba abajo, no dijo nada en todo el camino y cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión ya era bastante tarde y todo tipo de espectros caminaban por las calles, de los que Suigetsu conocería varios se imaginaba Karin, al frecuentar ese lugar, él les tenía un apodo, las alimañas, porque?, porque esperaban a que oscureciera para salir de sus guaridas, tenía lógica y ahora que los veía desde la ventana de aquel taxi pensó que no se alejaban de la descripción y eran hasta un poco atemorizantes.

El taxi se detuvo en la lavandería y antes de bajarse Karin le solicitó que la esperara un momento puesto que solo recogería un paquete y volvería de inmediato, pero una vez Karin entró al establecimiento el conductor divisó por su retrovisor como lguien sospechoso se acercaba por detrás del auto y cuando estuvo más cerca reconoció el brillo del cañón de un pequeña pistola, por lo que el taxista que no había apagado el motor del vehículo salió acelerando de aquel estacionamiento dejando al delincuente atrás que al ver su víctima alejarse decidió también alejarse del lugar .Karin en el interior de la lavandería con el ruido de las lavadoras, secadoras y un radio con música extranjera que no entendía no se percató del incidente y al salir del establecimiento con un elegante saco en mano con un excelente planchado y no ver su transporte se comenzó a preocupar.

-Recuerdo haberle dicho a ese cabeza hueca que me esperara!- exclamó con rabia, como era posible que su transporte la abandonara así nada más en ese lugar, que ahora admitía, conocía muy poco. Comenzó a tratar de divisar un taxi pero no había ninguno y los que encontró no se veían seguros.

-Si mi amor, te llevó hasta al cielo si me lo pides- Definitivamente un tipo con un sweater transparentado por la tensión que ejercía su prominente estomago, calvo, sudado y encima con una falta de educación tal no era una persona confiable para hacer un viaje de una hora a través de un bosque despoblado y sola, la idea le daba miedo, pasó una hora y nada que pareciera transporte pasaba.

-Mi amor usualmente cobro bastante caro pero a ti te doy rebaja- le dijo un travesti que estaba arrimado a una pared cerca de donde ella se encontraba parada, lo único que le faltaba, que alguien de orientación sexual diferente a la e ella quisiera cambiar de repente solo por ella,(un pensamiento bastante egocéntrico de su parte)ya le había hecho 20 llamadas a Sasuke para que la fuera a rescatar y nada, no pudo escoger mejor momento para dejarla plantada, incluso a su tío que de saber donde se había metido no la dejaría salir ni a sol ni a sombra, esa semana le había recomendado no salir a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario porque la calle no era muy segura por esos días y para que su tío le diera esa recomendación a ella que casi no salía debía ser grave, pero incluso él no contestaba el celular y sus compañeros de trabajo tampoco, probablemente se encontraba muy ocupado como para poder responder. Incluso llamó a Suigetsu pero este tampoco contestaba y Juugo tampoco, en ese momento le pesaron las palabras de su tío, "haz amigos", de seguro estando en un salón de gente tan unida como el salón donde estaba ella debería tener más amigos llenando su agenda telefónica y alguien a quien llamar para que la sacara de ese aprieto en el que estaba metida.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegó y nada ni siquiera parecía haber transporte público en ese lugar, increíble! Eso solo le pasaba a ella definitivamente.

Sentía algo de frío en esa calle y como no sentirlo, era ya fin de año ella no llevó abrigo y se le ocurrió que no pasaría nada si tomaba prestado aquel saco y se lo ponía, total, estaba pasando todo ese problema por el dichoso saco, es que no podía esperar hasta otro momento para buscarlo, cuál era el problema en usar cualquier otro saco que no fuera ese?

De repente alguien se le acercó ,-jiiihhh- Inhaló haciendo un extraño sonido mientras lo hacía, dio un brinquito en su sitio cuando detallo en el sujeto que se detuvo a un metro de ella sobándose las manos del frio ella pensó, llevaba saco gris a juego con el resto de su vestimenta, guantes, el si iba preparado para el clima, cabello gris sostenido en una coleta corta y anteojos redondos de aros delgados(ya saben de quien estoy hablando?)

-Es conveniente ese abrigo con el frío que está haciendo, está esperando a alguien?- La oración le dio a entender que el estaba indagando que hacía ella en ese lugar a esa hora, obviamente desentonaba con el entorno y se le veía la prisa por salir de ahí.

-No, en verdad….. Estoy tratando de tomar un taxi ya que el mío huyo despavorido (ahora que lo meditaba no lo culpaba, ese lugar era tétrico ya a esa hora, pero no dejaba de pensar que lo que hizo fue ruin, dejar a una chica como ella en ese lugar sola, definitivamente se quejaría con la empresa donde lo llamó).

-No puedo creer que una joven de su edad se encuentre sola en un lugar como este por su cuenta, es incluso hasta sospechoso- Siguió indagando el hombre- Además no creo que ese abrigo haga juego con el atuendo que lleva abajo o que esté de moda entre las jóvenes usar saco de vestir masculino- El tipo parecía serio y preocupado por ella por lo que bajo la guardia y decidió responder lo que a ella le pareció una pregunta.

-En verdad vine a recoger este saco en aquella lavandería- La apuntó ladeando la cabeza y dándole un fugaz vistazo al local que no estaba lejos de donde ella estaba parada- y mi transporte se fue sin esperarme y ahora estoy tratando de irme en algún transporte que se vea seguro-

-Ummmm- dijo él asintiendo en muestra de comprensión- Si desea la puedo llevar o acercar a donde se dirija- sugirió, pero ella no era tan confiada de un completo extraño por lo que declinó con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de cabeza-Bueno tal vez si me presento no estarás tan tensa y al final aceptes mi ofrecimiento, le ofreció la mano en forma de saludo y ella acepto la formalidad- Mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto y el tuyo?- Ella solo le dio su nombre- Karin- El se volvió para mirar a su alrededor y prosiguió- y dime como a estado Itachi?- Le pareció extraño que le preguntara por el hermano de Sasuke pero intuyó que era porque llevaba el saco de él puesto, inclusive podía ser un amigo de él, por lo que decidió aclarar la situación no fuese que mal interpretara el asunto- No, yo no..-No mientas y escoge bien lo que me vas a responder porque sé que él ha estado detrás de mí y el que tu estés aquí a estas horas con su abrigo solo me huele a algún tipo de treta y no iba a permitir a nadie más hacerse cargo de esto-dijo de forma seca sin variar el tono de su voz pero con un matiz frío que la helo en su sitio, que rayos estaba sucediendo y porque le sudaban de repente las manos, esto definitivamente no iba bien.

-No sé de qué me está hablando en verdad no conozco a Itachi- trató de alejarse pero su cuerpo no se sentía como siempre y estaba perdiendo el balance, entonces sintió los brazos de aquel hombre estabilizándola y guiándola en dirección a un auto que estaba solitario a 100 mts. de ellos.

-No se…-

-No quiero oír más negativas a estas alturas y con lo que te di deberías estar escupiendo toda la información, ya revisé el área y no hay policías cerca e Itachi está en Konoha ahora mismo según mis contactos por lo que tú estás sola, pensé que ibas a presentar más resistencia y que serías más inteligente pero creo que tu jefe está perdiendo su toque al enviar a una incauta como tú a este lugar - le dijo con un tono burlón.

-Itachi no me envió- La miró con un poco de asombro pero sin parar en ningún momento.

-Entonces que haces con su saco puesto? Pensé que era para llamar la atención aún más y que no te cayeran encima sin pensarlo 2 veces- Le preguntaba confiado de que no mentiría debido a lo que le había suministrado.

Por otro lado Karin estaba perdiendo la conciencia y ya lo veía todo borroso, no sabía si era por la droga o si se estaba desmallando del miedo que le provocaba la idea de lo que pudiese suceder en esa situación, en ese momento como le hubiera gustado que alguien conocido la ayudara y se le vino a la cabeza Syuiguetsu.

-Responde!- Le exigió zarandeándola para que soltara la información como si fuese una alcancía sin su tapa con un par de monedas grandes adentro negándose a salir.

-Lo vine a recoger-

-Quién te envió-

-El hermano de Itachi-

-No lo conozco- Ella estaba ya casi por derrumbarse pero estaban llegando al auto, y entonces lo vió, juró que era su desesperación y se alegró al verlo pero ya no podía si quiera hablar e intento que lo que su boca ya no podía decir lo dijera su rostro de aflicción.

Pasó entonces con ella ya casi siendo arrastrada por delante de un callejón que comunicaba con una calle paralela a esa, nadie de los pocos presentes se acercaba y miraban en cualquier otra dirección, nadie la iba ayudar y mucho menos meterse en su camino, todos sabían cuales podían ser las consecuencias, ya llegando a su auto al cuál pretendía ingresar, se detuvo a sacar sus llaves de su bolsillo sosteniéndola a ella con el otro brazo, ya estaba inconsciente pero disfrutaría interrogándola a su modo y de todas maneras sacaría provecho de ella como lo hacía con todos los que caían en sus manos.

Tratando de no dejarla tomó el control para abrir la puerta y dejarla en el asiento trasero… y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a ver, ya que un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cabeza nublándolo completamente.

**Un rato después**

Se despertó todavía mareada y la luz la segaba, se tapó los ojos con el revés de su mano y se acurrucó con la manta que tenía encima. Espera, ella no recordaba estar en su habitación, y se sentó de golpe asustada ante lo último que recordaba, el movimiento brusco la mareó y casi cae acostada de nuevo pero un brazo la sostuvo y una voz que reconoció perfectamente le preguntó.

-Karin te sientes bien?- Era su tío , en ese momento enfocó lo que pudo porque no traía sus lentes y se sentía todavía algo sedada.

-Creo que sí, dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital, desintoxicándote, te drogaron pero todo está bajo control, te trajeron a tiempo-

-Me trajeron?-

-cof, cof- Una tos forzada para llamar su atención lo logró y ella vio a quien en su momento le pareció una alucinación producto de la sustancia psicotrópica.

-Suigetsu?-

-Cuando te vimos del brazo de ese 4 ojos casi nos morimos del susto, pero al ver tu rostro supimos que estabas en problemas y necesitabas ayuda-

-Morimos, supimos?-

-Sí, mientras yo le partía la cabeza de un golpe Suigetsu te sostuvo- declaró una voz en otra esquina de aquella habitación.

Volvió su mirada a Suigetsu y se sonrojó visiblemente, él tampoco lo pudo evitar pero si evitaron mirarse lo que los otros presentes vieron y dedujeron más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Como fue que todo esto pasó?-

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo, que hacías en ese lugar a esa hora y con mi saco?- Se le hizo familiar el tono de voz y cuando volteó a su derecha vio lo que podría ser una versión de Sasuke pero mayor, debía admitir con una aura más misteriosa y más atrayente todavía, estaba sentado en un sillón de una sola plaza con las piernas cruzadas en una posición relajada, se sostenía la sien con 2 dedos y la perforaba con esa mirada inquisitiva.

-Tú debes ser Itachi-

-Como fue que terminaste en ese lugar y con mi saco?- Reformuló la misma pregunta ya que comprendía que ella estuviese desorientada .

-Yo le dije a Sasuke que lo buscaría para ayudarlo a terminar a tiempo, pero creo que al final todo se complicó-

-Y bastante, cóo fue que mi estúpido hermano tuvo la grandiosa idea de dejarte ir a ese lugar sola?-

-Yo insistí, no pensé que fuese así de peligroso- trató de justificarse pero por la mirada reprobatoria de Nagato comprendió que no estaba funcionando.

-Ok, yo no debí estar ahí, pero ustedes, que estaban haciendo ahí- dijo apuntando a sus amigos.

-Zanahoria en todo se dice muchas gracias y estoy tan contenta de que me hayas salvado la vida mi príncipe de plateada armadura-Dijo poniéndole énfasis en una forma muy graciosa a lo último y dramatizando todo con las manos entrelazadas y mirando soñadoramente parpadeando rápidamente, moviendo sus pestañas como si se tratara de un colibrí, el gesto le revolvió el estomago y le dieron ganas de estrangularlo por ridiculizarla así delante de su tío y un extraño cuando lo que trataba de hacer era desviar la atención de ella a él.

-Ya le llame la atención a Suigetsu y Juugo por su comportamiento , aunque debo admitir que eso fue lo que te salvó de que algo peor sucediera- Le respondió Nagato a Karin aunque se lo estaba diciendo más a sí mismo, sin esos chicos patrullando el área ella a estas alturas estaría perdida.

-No entiendo, alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que pasó?-

-Yo creo que sí- Dijo Suigetsu.

-Cuando llegúe me hice amigo de Juugo y el mejor amigo de él era Kimimaro-

-Ok, eso ya lo sabía, y Kimimaro se mudó el año pasado de ciudad-

-Eso es solo parte de la verdad- completó Juugo.

-El año pasado Kimimaro estuvo muy extraño y estaba algo irracible por lo que me distancié algo de él y comencé a tratar más con Suigetsu-Comenzó a relatar .

-Sabes que no me gustan los problemas y traté de aconsejarle que no los buscara, su carácter se volvió errático y comenzó a frecuentar otras personas de las cuales no confiaba, me trataron de incluir en sus salidas un par de veces pero no me llamaba la atención la compañía de ellos-Fijó su mirada en el suelo mientras terminaba de relatar lo sucedido y que solo ella en esa habitación no tenía conociemiento.

-Pero después este tipo comenzó a buscarlo en el colegio, se subía en su auto y aveces él no aparecia por semanas, entonces me comencé a preocupar, él ni siquiera quería hblar conmigo y donde le tocaba el tema del peligris misterioso se enojaba y se largaba-

-Incluso una vez te preguntó si estabas celoso- declaró Suigetsu a lo que Juugo respondió golpeándolo en el brazo-Auuuch-

-Gracias Juugo- dijo Karin divertida.

-Bruja- Karin le iba a responder con otra cosa pero Juugo los interrumpió,- Me van a dejar terminar?-….. Silencio, y entonces prosiguió.

-Tiempo después yo estaba en una disco con Suigetsu en ese mismo lugar, él tiene un trabajo de medio tiempo ayudando a Bee y después de que termina lo dejan entrar sin identificación y nos quedamos del otro lado de la barra o con Bee en el cuarto del DJ(Bee es un DJ en este fic), si tenemos suerte sacamos algunas chicas a bailar, pero esa noche al salir de aquel lugar por la puerta de servicio detrás del local vimos a Kimimaro caminando desorientado y que él lo estaba siguiendo en el auto y paró para tratar de meterlo a la fuerza en el auto, Kimimaro es fuerte por lo que me extrañó que le estuviese costando entrar y lo llamé, el tipo se sorprendió por lo que trató de meterlo más rápido pero Kimimaro se seguía negando y nosotros estábamos cerca por lo que cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente el lo arrojó y retrocedió con fuerza escapando en el instante-

Tembló visiblemente al recordar el estado de su amigo en ese entonces, por lo que Suigetsu continuó con el relato.

-Kimimaro tenía hematomas y rasguños en todo el cuerpo y tenía las pupilas dilatadas, había escapado de sus captores a duras penas, luego lo llevamos al hospital y llamé a Nagato porque sabía que el podría ayudarnos y me pareció que todo era muy similar a lo que estaba investigando mi hermano antes de morir- Nagato siguió explicando

-Al hacerle las pruebas a Kimimaro estas arrojaron que era la misma droga que habíamos encontrado en las víctimas de aquella vez y la descripción se ajustaba a la de Kabuto por lo que en ese entonces le pedí a Suigetsu que se mudara junto a Kimimaro a otra ciudad-

-Pero yo no iba a moverme de nuevo solo por esos malditos- Masculló Suigetsu algo enojado.

-El caso es que desde el año pasado he estado cuidando de estos 2 y a Kimimaro lo saqué de escena después de lo sucedido-

- Y que fue lo que le paso esa noche?-

Silencio de nuevo.

-Lo bueno es que ahora aunque está lejos se encuentra mejor-Explicó Nagato y a Karin no le quedaron ganas de seguir indagando en algo que tal vez no quería saber ya que esa suerte le pudo haber tocado a ella también de haber gozado con menos suerte que el pobre Kimimaro.

-Ya teníamos al menos la información de que ese sujeto se encontraba aquí y que estaba reclutando de nuevo pero no habían comenzado las desapariciones todavía como la vez anterior por lo que supusimos que se estaba dedicando a vender su mercancía y luego volvería a eso, pero ellos huelen a los policías cuando se acercan por lo que conseguir información era difícil, el mes pasado hubo un reporte de desaparición de menores, casualmente del grupo que Kimimaro frecuentaba y puse a todos en movimiento-

-Fue donde yo aparecí-Interrumpió Itachi por primera vez- Me contrataron para investigar sobre el paradero de Tayuya ya que la familia de la joven se desesperó por no conseguir información-

-Itachi es un investigador privado y ex miembro de operaciones especiales y fue capitán de su equipo, es joven pero es muy eficiente en su trabajo- Lo presento entonces Nagato y los chicos lo miraron con interés.

-Eres hermano de Sasuke?- Pregunto Juugo

-Si-

-Con razón, se te nota-

-Qué se me nota?-

-El porte, el estilo- Dijo Karin casi involuntariamente.

-La altanería y lo prepotente no se le notan tanto como para encontrarle el parecido con Sasuke, o es que tú tienes debilidad nata por los uchihas?-Agregó Suigetsu a lo que Karin quiso rebatir pero Nagato le dio una orden de permanecer callada con la mirada y Suigetsu movió los labios con un "zorra"que solo ella vio y cuando Nagato se volteó a ver a Suigetsu ella le respondió con un "sardinita enlatada" y midiendo un cm con los dedos.

-Jjajaja, cof cof-Todos voltearon a mirar a Itachi, se estaba riendo del espectáculo de esos 2.

-Creo que me vas a caer mejor que tu hermano- aseguró Suigetsu al ver esa soltura que demostraba el Uchiha mayor, al parecer era más relajado que su hermano y se notaba hasta más accesible.

-Bueno y que fue lo que paso en ese lugar?, porque de repente me escogió a mi?-Karin todavía no comprendía que fue lo que sucedió.

-Verás- Le intento aclarar Itachi – Ya es bastante extraño ver a alguien como tú en ese lugar y más a esa hora, cualquiera pensaría que estabas buscando desesperadamente drogas pero solo te paraste a la orilla de la calle-

-Estaba esperando que pasara un taxi-

-Por ahí casi no pasan los taxis por miedo a que los asalten y por otro lado los autobuses solo pasan por fuera del área porque adentrarse en esta es peligroso incluso para ellos, no lo sabías? –

-No-

-Como fue que te atreviste a entrar en un lugar que no conocías y que es un área peligrosa- Pregunto Nagato , esa parte aún no le encajaba.

-Una vez fui de día con Suigetsu- Nagato se viró para fulminarlo con la mirada pero este estaba mirando con mucho interés hacia el exterior de la ventana a través de las persianas un objeto inexistente que se le hacía más interesante que encarar a Nagato en su reclamo de porque había llevado a su único pariente a un lugar como ese.

-Se puede saber que te paso por la cabeza cuando la llevaste precisamente a ese lugar?- exigió saber con tono tétrico que no auguraba nada bueno.

-es que tuve que ir a buscar de urgencia un material de Bee y en ese momento estaba con ella y no la quise dejar sola- Se explico el peliplata con miedo a una reprimenda, no era que Nagato le fuese a hacer algo pero lo respetaba y era para él la autoridad desde que murió su hermano.

Nagato entonces razonó, se encontraba entre adolescentes y ellos de vez en cuando cometían imprudencias, pero daba gracias al cielo de que al menos ellos salían ilesos de los problemas en los que se metían.

-Suigetsu entiendo que estés acostumbrado a estar en ese tipo de lugares, tu hermano y tú se criaron en un ambiente similar y aunque me cuesta admitirlo te sabes cuidar bien para tu edad- Le dijo con la preocupación marcada en su entrecejo para luego seguir hablándole pero mirando a su sobrina-Pero no es lo mismo con Karin por lo que te pido no la vuelvas a exponer de esa manera y te pido a ti- ahora hablándole directamente a ella- que no te vuelvas a exponer de esa manera- cerro los ojos para lo siguiente que iba decir y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza – no estoy dispuesto a perderte de esa manera , por lo que apenas recibas tu créditos del instituto espero te mudes inmediatamente-

Ahora se sorprendía de la actitud de Karin, espero que ya que era lo que ella deseaba hacer desde un principio lo tomaría como lo más normal pero su rostro decía otra cosa,se había entristecido visiblemente y eso llamó también la atención de Suigetsu.

-Pensé que estarías feliz, incluso planeo costearte lo necesario aunque no te guste que te siga pagando los gastos-

-No es eso-

-Entonces que sucede?- Ella lo miró y luego pasó a ver a Juugo y por último a Suigetsu el cuál le sostuvo la mirada-

-No quiero perder lo que tengo aquí- bajo la vista hacia la sábana, cuando se encontraba en ese aprieto jamás pensó ver a Suigetsu , pero eso fue su salvación, a penas lo vio se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y que él solo verlo la tranquilizaba, le daba la seguridad de que sin importar que estuviese sucediendo todo iría bien, ahora la perspectiva de estar sola en otro lugar no era seguro para ella.

-No nos vas a perder, siempre estaremos aquí para ti, estarás más segura lejos de este lugar.

-Siento corregirte Nagato pero creo lo contario- Objeto Itachi.

-No entiendo-

-Si comprobamos que los responsables de el caso anterior tiene que ver directamente con las nuevas desapariciones no tenemos la seguridad de que enviándola lejos ella estará segura, por otro lado no han atacado a Suigetsu aunque él ha estado en el área donde ellos operan, imagino que no desean llamar la atención, pero al ser nuevo en esto se quisieron aventurar y tratar de extorsionarme-

-A que te refieres?-

-A que como ella estaba usando mi saco ellos pensaron que tenía que ver conmigo, no es así? Le pregunto Itachi a Karin.

-Si algo así me pregunto, pensó que tú me habías enviado y quería respuestas-

-Lo que quiere decir que todavía no tienen información al respecto, por lo que de momento no volverán a atacar y menos si no nos metemos en su territorio, se han quedado sin su cabecilla en este lugar y es probable que por ser una organización chica tarden en enviar a alguien o quizá en algún punto lo retome el que está detrás de todo esto, por ser muy riesgoso no intentarán ponerse en contacto con Kabuto y él no intentará ponerse en contacto con ellos hasta que se sienta seguro de poder hacerlo y que no los delate, ya que si lo hace puede ser asesinado.

-Quiere decir entonces que por lo pronto no corren peligro- Se dijo Nagato a sí mismo sintiendo alivio de sus preocupaciones.

-Pero por lo pronto debemos dar con los contactos de Kabuto en este lugar, Suigetsu que tienes al respecto?- Le pregunto Itachi seguro de que el chico estaba investigando por su lado.

-Juugo y yo hemos averiguado que un par de proveedores, bastante jóvenes, casi de nuestra edad, son los preseleccionan a las víctimas, usualmente buscan los que se vean atractivos y sanos pero con bajo perfil para que no se note tanto lo que esta'n haciendo y luego de un tiempo o los integran a su grupo o son secuestrados dependiendo de actitudes-

-saben quiénes son?-

-Si-

-Porque no me lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto Nagato a Suigetsu-

-Es que después iban a llamarlos e íbamos a perder la pista, necesitábamos ver con quien hablaban ellos primero y después te daría la información-

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- Le dio la razón Itachi.

-Yo no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como llamarlos para indagaciones-

-Pero si nos ibas a quitar de en medio e ibas a mandar a los tuyos, los cuales todo el mundo saben quienes son- Le rebatió Suigetsu a Nagato.

-Ok, pero no puedo dejarte a ti en medio, eres un menor y pueden identificarte como alguien cercano a mí y te iría peor-

-Eso no sucederá, apenas nos vemos y usualmente yo soy el que se comunica contigo la única vez que he ido a tu casa fue apenas ayer y usualmente tengo cuidado de no tener rutinas en cuanto a mis movimientos para que no me puedan rastrear.

-Vaya eres listo aunque no lo parezca- Itachi hizo su observación en voz alta.

Ahora si me recuerdas a tu hermano- También hizo una observación Suigetsu a lo que Itachi levantó una ceja divertido por lo que había comentado.

-En cuanto a Kabuto tiene juicios pendientes por otros crímenes por lo que estará bajo observación constante y lo pondremos en un lugar lejos de criminales comúnes con los que pueda mandar mensajes al exterior-

-A que te refieres?-

-Al parecer Kabuto tiene el perfil de un psicópata por lo que irá a parar en un hospital para pacientes de esta índole y su contacto con los demás reclusos como con los visitantes será más restringido todavía, me encargaré de que pase mucho tiempo en un lugar acolchado y con una vestimenta hecha a medida-

-No me parece del todo justo, pero tienes razón, en una celda normal puede ponerse en contacto con mucha gente- Dijo Suigetsu a su pesar, le parecía que Kabuto merecía estar refundido en el agujero más asqueroso del infierno, posiblemente estaba implicado en el asesinato de su hermano, pero si querían matar el mal de raíz debían hacer lo que Itachi estaba proponiendo.

-Aunque eres todavía un menor de edad y no te quiero poner en riesgo espero que cualquier información que obtengas a l respecto me lo comuniques al momento- Le dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de su sitio y le entregaba a Suigetsu una tarjeta de presentación que saco de un estuche plateado que tenía en su bolsillo, le hiso gracia, era negra con unos ojos rojos y decía simplemente investigador privado con el número de un celular y un correo electrónico, ni siquiera tenía su nombre, todo muy misterioso.

-Bueno espero saber de ustedes pronto, señorita que se mejore- Se despidió muy galantemente Itachi saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

-Como dieron con él?- Pregunto Karin-Sasuke sabe que estoy aquí-

-En verdad aún no cuando fui a buscar agua me lo encontré en el pasillo junto a Sakura-

-Y eso?- Le extraño que también estuviera en el hospital aunque no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-Al parecer Naruto pensó que ir al baile con Sakura era= una cita por lo que intentó pasarle la mano por los hombros a Sakura mientras él manejaba hacia el baile y Sakura sintió invadido su espacio personal por lo que le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula-

-Pero que le pasa a esa loca?-

-Sí, yo pensé que tú eras mala pero ella es peor- Karin no supo si tomarlo como un halago o arrojarle lo que tuviera a mano, en todo caso su tío estaba presente y escogió por ende la primera opción

-Fue un nock out y el pobre semi inconsciente se chocó contra otro auto y se hirió en la cabeza, ella llamó probablemente histérica a Sasuke y el fue a socorrerla en el hospital, Naruto está conectado a un montón de aparatos y ellos estaban acompañándolo por lo que tenía el celular apagado.-

-Con razón no contestó mis llamadas, pero aún así como me pudo olvidar? Y como fue que Itachi dio conmigo?-

-Nos pareció extraño cuando te encontramos que tuvieras ese saco puesto y pensamos que era de Kabuto y que te lo habría puesto encima para que no te reconocieran o para que parecieran pareja pero al quitártelo dentro del forro vi su nombre e información bordado y llamé para ver de quien se trataba cuando llegó, lo reconocí como alguien que también había estado investigando en el área al igual que nosotros, solo que por ser él llamaba más la atención de todos que nosotros, probablemente lo habrían fotografiado en estos días y reconocieron el saco que llevaba puesto-

-Creo que por estar recién investigando al respecto no estaba al tanto de lo peligroso de este criminal y por eso no vio problema en mandar a su hermano a buscar su ropa a aquella lavandería y en ese lugar- agregó Nagato

-No creo que sea eso, el a salido conmigo y con Juugo junto a los demás del salón un par de veces a los eventos debe y nada había sucedido anteriormente, él sabe que debe llegar en su propio auto, cerrar bien y no demorar en el día y si es de noche debe pagarle a alguien para que le cuide el auto en un estacionamiento privado y dentro de los clubes del área.-

-Vaya, veo que eres un veterano- Dijo asombrado Nagato al darse cuenta de la vida social de su protegido-

-Pero sigue contándome como esta Naruto?- Preguntó Karin por el rubio, la realidad era que también él le caía bien y no le gustaba la idea que estuviese accidentado, usualmente no hablaba con Sakura a menos de que fuese necesario pero por esto iba a colgarla de los cabellos.

-Él está estable y creo que después de esto será prudente si no vuelve a acercársele en esos términos a Sakura-

-Tienes razón, no entiendo porque no lo intenta con Hinata?-

-Puedes creer que el idiota no se ha dado cuenta?-

-Modere ese lenguaje jovencito?- Era la primera palabra no aceptable que pronunciaba delante de Nagato esa noche y el no se lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Perdón- A Suigetsu se le paso que podía hablar así con Karin pero con Nagato era otra cosa.

De repente el celular de Karin comenzó a sonar y ella lo miró extrañada, cuando lo vió se dio cuenta de que ya era de madrugada y el baile ya había pasado hacía horas y que a estas horas Sasuke le estaba devolviendo las llamadas.

-Quién te está llamando-Preguntó Nagato.

-Sasuke-

-No le digas que sucedió, es un pedido de Itachi- Le aclaró Nagato anes de que tomara la llamada.

-Haló-

-Karin hola como estás, supongo que enojada conmigo-

-No, no te preocupes y tú como te encuentras, estoy saliendo del hospital a llevar a Sakura a su casa y dirigirme a la mía-

-Del hospital, y por qué?- fingió desconocer lo que ya sabía.

-Es que el dobe se accidentó y estábamos acompañándolo hasta que se despertara, recuerda que solo tiene a su abuelo y el no está en la ciudad en este momento-

-Y ya se encuentra mejor?-

-Afortunadamente es tan cabeza dura que el golpe no lo afectó de gravedad pero lo van a mantener en observación por un tiempo-

-Es bueno saberlo, quizá lo pase a visitar-

-Nosotros iremos mañana si deseas te puedo recoger y vamos los 3 juntos-

-No te preocupes yo puedo ir con Suigetsu-

-Entonces pudiste ir al baile, porque al final con esto del accidente me ocupe y no pude terminar lo que iba a hacer y tampoco te pude llamar, vi la cantidad de llamadas perdidas y decidí llamarte a pesar de la hora, estuvo mal?- Sasuke en verdad se sentía culpable y estuvo preocupado por ella cuando se dio cuenta de que no la había llamado para comunicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, él era un Uchiha por lo que debía al menos comportarse de una manera apropiada con una dama y más con ella que lo ayudó cuando lo necesitó y además haber acompañado a Sakura era algo que deseaba más que estar en cualquier celebración.

-No, no te preocupes, al final me sentí mal y no pude recoger lo de tu hermano- mintió nuevamente para que no le preguntara por la prenda ya que Itachi se la había llevado y n quería revelar que ellos se habían encontrado.

-Me encontré con Suigetsu en el hospital y me dijo que estaba acompañando a un amigo, se refería a ti entonces?-

-Si-

-Y ya estas mejor?-

-Si ,no fue nada -

-Vaya-

-Qué?-

-Supongo que eres especial para él si está ahí contigo –

-Supongo que sí, o al menos eso quiero creer- Le dijo mirando a Suigetsu.

-Bueno al menos la noche no fue del todo mala, me quitas un peso de encima, pero aún me siento en deuda contigo- Le confió Sasuke-Si en algún momento necesitas algo de mí solo dímelo, al fin y al cabo te debo una-

-Lo recordaré-

-Entonces que tengas buenas noches-

-Que tengas también buena noche- Y ella colgó

-Y entonces, de que hablaban?- pregunto curioso Suigetsu- No entendí aquello de "eso quiero creer"a que te referías?-

-No te importa- Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente, algo le estaba ocultando y él quería saber que era.

-Bueno muchachos creo será mejor que los lleve a sus casas y no los quiero volver a ver haciendo recorridos de ese tipo, entendido?- Dijo mirándolos a todos especialmente a Karin.

-Sí señor- dijeron todos a coro.

-Así me gusta- declaró- Suigetsu tu hoy te quedas en mi casa.

-Qué?-

-Sí, ni pienses que te voy a dejar solo de ahora en adelante te quedas en mi casa y ocuparas la habitación del estudio y mañana te traes tus cosas-

-Que?-Ahora era un coro la respuesta.

-Oh no, eso no va a suceder, además yo tengo una espalda muy delicada como para dormir en un sofá-

-Podrás dormir en la cama de Karin mientras ella este en el hospital bajo observación-

-Piensas dejarlo dormir en mi cuarto así nada más, tío ese es mi cuarto y nadie entra ahí- declaró Karin enojada ante la toma de decisiones en su opinión precipitada de Nagato.

-Sabes una casa yo creo que será una excelente idea dormir en la cama de Karin hasta puedo quedarme con Juugo y haremos una pillamada –

-Nunca he estado en una y no pienso ir a una contigo- Fue lo que le respondió Juugo a esa proposición indecorosa y se acercó para despedirse de Karin con un abrazo- Me alegra que estés bien-

-Gracias- Le correspondió el abrazo que le supo a fraternidad.

-Definitivamente no esta bien que duermas con Suigetsu, imagínate que le de frío y que te proponga métodos antiguos para mantener la temperatura corporal?- Le dijo maliciosamente a Juugo para molestar a Suigetsu.

-Karin no seas tan pesada con tus amigos- Nagato se acercó también para despedirse y le dio un beso en la coronilla-Es bueno saber que estas a salvo, vendré mañana después de que termine mi turno pero te estaré llamando así que contesta-

-Está bien- Fue su única respuesta y los vio salir de la habitación pero Suigetsu apoyado en la pared frente a ella les hizo saber que se despediría de ella e inmediatamente los seguiría un tono casi audible para ellos y que ella no logro oír, se le acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella justo a su lado y se le quedo mirando.

-Que sucede?- Le pregunto ella al no entender que pretendía sentándose tan cerca.

-Quiero saber qué es lo quieres creer-Ella quedo perpleja ante la pregunta, no pensó que el quisiera una aclaración de lo que estuviese hablando con Sasuke y se quedo sin saber que responder y mirándolo fijamente-sabes, siempre he sido bueno para saber de antemano lo que la gente va a hacer o lo que piensan, fue algo que aprendí de mi hermano y de Nagato por lo que creo saber qué es lo que quieres creer-

-Ah sí?- Contesto divertida e incrédula de lo que él decía saber.

Le tomó la mano y la miro fijamente a esos ojos tan ardientes y cálidos que le hacían sentirse cálido y cómodo.

-Sí eres especial para mí, ya lo eres desde hace algún tiempo y me alegra saber que te quedarás-

Ella quedo algo pasmada por esa declaración tan de repente bajo su mirada de la penetrante de él, quería llorar de la emoción que eso le provocaba, nunca pensó que ella llegase a serle especial a alguien y ser el alguien especial de Suigetsu le llenaba el alma.

El se acercó para despedirse de Karin como lo hizo Nagato pero al sentirlo cerca ella volvió a levantar la cabeza y sus rostros quedaron a centímetros uno del otro, fue atracción pura la que completo el acercamiento y al final estaban probando sus labios como lo hubieron querido hacer ese último día de lecciones de baile. Sus bocas apenas sabían el arte que supone un beso pero aunque de manera torpe el contacto les sirvió para comunicarse esa necesidad de cariño que tenían los 2 y toda aquella atracción reprimida que ya no podían contener.

Pero se separaron de golpe al recordar que Nagato estaba esperando en el pasillo a que el saliera, por lo que muy sonrojados se dieron un hasta luego.

-Voy a dormir muy cómodo esta noche oliendo tu perfume en tu almohada- esa declaración la dejó más roja, debía parecerse a Elmo en ese momento.

-Q que dices, deja de decir sandeces sardina-Él la miró un tanto irritado ya desde la puerta.

-eventualmente si todo va bien te demostraré que estoy lejos, muuuuuy lejos de ser una sardina-

Pobre Karin podía fingir todo lo que quisiera pero ella casi tan pervertida como él por lo que esa declaración la dejo pensando y casi sangra por la nariz al pensar que de ahora en adelante el estaría a un pasillo de distancia de su habitación, pobre Nagato, estaba por guardar cerillos y gasolina en el mismo lugar y esos 2 no necesitaban ayuda ya para arder juntos.

Esa noche efectivamente el durmió acurrucado en la cama de Karin disfrutando del olor de la pelirroja que le robaba la calma y ella esperaba comprobar que él había ocupado su cama djano su aroma en su lecho, esa noche era como cuando de pequeña esperaba los regalos de navidad y se acostaba esperando recibir lo que tanto había anhelado, ya sin sentirse culpable o mal por de verdad desear algo y quererlo para ella con toda su alma.

**Al día siguiente**

Konan había llegado temprano para llevarle la ropa que usaría en su salida y ella antes de dejar el hospital decidió visitar a Naruto, nunca pensó que las sorpresas se seguirían dando

**Fin del Flash back**

-Explícame de nuevo eso de que el dobe, Gaara y tú son familia-

Sasuke no salía del asombro ante lo que Karin y Suigetsu le narraban, tanto así que se le olvido el enojo, el frío, la hora, con quienes estaba hablando (sus captores) y hasta el auto donde viajaban.

-Sé, ese día fui a ver como estaba Naruto y cuando me vio casi se cae de la impresión, me dijo que me parecía mucho a su mama aunque solo la había visto en fotos, de pronto entro Nagato que me había estado buscando y cuando le presente a Naruto y escuchó su apellido quedo asombrado, era el mismo apellido de soltera de mi abuela. Además en la misma habitación estaban Gaara con sus hermanos y cuando Temari escuchó Uzumaki reacciono automáticamente ese era el apellido de soltera de la madre de ellos, que había muerto siendo Gaara un bebe y resultó horas después cuando Jiraiya volvió esa misma tarde de viaje, que Kushina y Karura eran hermanas pero lo único en común entre ellas eran los ojos violeta y que usualmente los Uzumaki son pelirrojos como yo.

Se habían separado cuando Karura se casó y después de que ellas murireron no había quien hiciera contacto entre las familias y en el caso de mi abuela, era hermana del abuelo materno de Naruto y Gaara.-

-Ok, yo soy amigo de Naruto y ni siquiera yo sabía eso-

-Al día siguiente tu hermano te puso en un vuelo hacia Inglaterra con el consentimiento de tus padres con la excusa de que necesitabas reforzar tu inglés ese verano antes de que entraras a la universidad, por eso Naruto no te pudo explicar lo que sucedió el día después-

-Tú como sabes eso-

-Itachi me lo dijo-

-Espera, no entiendo, como que Itachi te lo dijo, qué relación tiene él con todo esto-

-Ya te enterarás- Le respondió Suigetsu bastante divertido para el gusto de Sasuke.

Llegaron al distrito del sonido y debía reconocer que se veía diferente de cómo lo recordaba, se veía más limpio y las caras ya no daban miedo, no había espectros andantes por las aceras y había comercios con mejor pinta dedicados al entretenimiento, era como una juguetería de adultos pero más accesible.

-A dónde vamos?- Preguntó casi con miedo recordando que su posición seguía siendo medianamente vulnerable.

-Vamos a una disco del hermano de Bee, te acuerdas de Bee?-

-Sí, aquel payaso que todo lo decía en rimas y se creía cantante de Rap?-

-Aunque no lo creas ahora tiene material propio y no está mal, incluso a la zanahoria le gusta!-

-No comiences tiburón!- le dijo.

Suigetsu solo sonrió de medio lado, que ella le dijera tiburón era como un halago a sus oídos a pesar del contexto de la oración.

Doblaron por una esquina y entraron a unos estacionamientos y allí parados estaban ellos como si hubiesen estado esperando todo el rato.

Sasuke al verlos le hirvió la sangre, como era posible, abrió la puerta trasera de un solo tirón y se bajo sin siquiera meditar en cómo estaba vestido.

-USTEDES!- se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios y uno de ellos se adelantó haciéndole un ademán con la mano de que se calmara.

-Hermanito..-

-Hermanito una M!3rd, tú sabías de esto verdad!-

-Bueno si, pero todo era por una buena causa.. auuuch- Sasuke le asestó un golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro, aunque Itachi estaba bien entrenado por lo que absorbió muy bien el golpe.

-Cálmate sí, no podía ser nadie más y necesitábamos alguien que no despertara sospechas en Orochimaru-

-Y por qué diablos mejor no mandaron a Suigetsu a Juugo, porque precisamente yo-

-Ya estabas en la mira de él de cualquier forma y era mejor que nos adelantáramos a los hechos- Dijo Kakashi detrás de Itachi, sasuke no podía creer que todos ellos estuvieran ahí.

-Como que ya estaba en la mira, ustedes como sabían eso?-

-Pudimos infiltrar a Karin pero Los chicos por estar muy a menudo en al área ya eran muy conocidos y con ellos no nos podíamos acercar a Orochimaru, nos arriesgábamos a que los investigaran a fondo y ya nos había resultado difícil desligar a Karin de mi- Le aclaró Nagato que también estaba ahí con todos ellos, el se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazó.

-Estás bien?-

-ahora sí-

-Y tú- le preguntó sin rodeos a Suigetsu-

-También- Había sido difícil vivir con esos 2 en la misma casa, hasta Juugo se compadecía de él por estar en medio de la línea de fuego en su trabajo y ahora en su propia casa, pero desde que Suigetsu y Karin fueron sorprendidos por Nagato y se mudaron juntos, la comunicación entre ellos se había visto un poco afectada, Nagato era como un padre sobreprotector y se sintió un tanto traicionado por ellos 2 al hacer eso bajo sus propias narices, pero Konan lo estaba aconsejando para que aceptara la relación que tenían, después de todo él los estimaba mucho y no se los imaginaban haciendo pareja con nadie más.

Le tendió la mano para que el la estrechara y Suigetsu acepto el gesto.

-Gracias por cuidarla-

-Nunca dejaría que le sucediera algo- Hablaba muy en serio a pesar de aquella permanente sonrisa de medio lado.

-Lo sé-Suigetsu apreció las palabras de confianza de parte de Nagato.

Por otro lado Sasuke se sentía traicionado por los suyos.

-Qué seguridad tenías de que esto iba a salir bien, DIMELO!-

-No es necesario que grites, estamos en un estacionamiento y el sonido rebota en las paredes-

-Me importa un [7^j0 si te gusta o no, con qué derecho me haces esto?-

-Créeme que era necesario, de otro modo no lo hubiéramos hecho, pero no debías saber para que todo fuera más real o te podían matar a ti y a Karin justo en el momento en que se diera cuenta-

-Y todo el respaldo que tenía eran ese par de idotas?-

-No , Juugo también estaba cerca con Gai, ¿Yamato, Konan y Yahiko junto a un equipo de operaciones especiales y ya detuvieron a Orochimaru, la cámara grabó la confesión de Orochimaru y en la casa ya han descubierto suficiente material incriminatorio para acabar con toda la red- Agregó Kakashi muy complacido con los resultados de años de trabajo en ese caso, al fin lo tenían resuelto y podía descansar y leer sus queridos libros en paz sin estar pensando en lo que podía estar sucediendo justo en ese momento.

-Sasuke , la idea era que lo íbamos a tentar con algo que él quisiera más que nada, en estos 4 años hemos arrestado a muchos de los integrantes de esta red y logramos introducir a Karin como una nueva proveedora y le armamos un expediente falso y todo un historial, nos costó muchísimo llegar a la cabeza de la organización y ni siquiera supimos hasta recién quien era, por lo que cuando Karin logró ganarse su confianza nos alegramos- Le explico Nagato para que Sasuke entendiera la situación.

-Pero cuando me reuní con él ya tenía planeado raptarte por 2 razones, la primera que eras el hermanito de el investigador que le presentaba más problemas desde los últimos años y pensaba vengarse de Itachi personalmente contigo.- sasuke palideció ante lo que ese loco estaba tramando contra su persona y lo siguiente que el pregunto fue- y cuál fue el segundo motivo?-

-Que le gustaba como te veías, Sasuke el tipo estaba obsesionado contigo, hay una habitación completa forrada de tus fotos, sino fuera porque eras el hermano de uno de sus más grandes enemigos te hubiese cortejado abiertamente- Lo que le dijo Karin lo asqueo completamente.

-Imagínate, más competencia para la pobre Sakura- remató Itachi lo que quedaba de la paciencia del pobre Sasuke y su moral se le fue al piso cuando todos menos Nagato que no entendió comenzaron a reírse.

-Esto no es justo- se dijo el pobre Sasuke

-Porque aceptaste irte con Karin en primer lugar, yo había apostado a que te quedabas con Sakura y te fuiste de ese bar con el primer intento de una persona que no reconocías- Pregunto Kakashi un poco molesto porque Suigetsu le había ganado una buena cantidad esa noche a costas de Sasuke y él creía conocerlo bien.

-Vamos Kakashi dale un poco de crédito, recuerda que me bañe en feromonas y eso imagino influyo bastante- Le defendió un poco Karin, Sasuke la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, no podía creer tanta amabilidad por parte de ella.

-Pero eso no justifica la falta de juicio ante una situación como esta, quiere decir que de no haber sido nosotros Orochimaru hubiera podido acceder fácilmente a Sasuke y los resultados hubieran sido diferentes-Le aclaró Itachi a Karin.

Sasuke levantó los ojos a su hermano y entendió lo que quería decirle, había estado muy preocupado por su seguridad y esta fue su manera de sacarlo de peligro y de paso probarlo o darle un escarmiento.

-Que hubieran hecho si no aceptaba salir con ella?- preguntó Sasuke, porque existía la posibilidad de que él hubiese dicho que no.

-Entonces hubiéramos conseguido a alguien más pero eso no iba a ser tan efectivo y corríamos el peligro de que Orochimaru se diera cuenta, estábamos pensando en el mismo Itachi pero él tenía que orquestar toda la estrategia, por lo que era la última opción-Le respondió Kakashi a su pregunta.

A Sasuke le tocó aceptar que eso iba a ser muy evidente y que corrían más peligro de esa manera.

-Ok- Aceptó con resignación lo que le había pasado.

-Siento por lo que te hice pasar pero quiero que tomes en cuenta que preferimos adelantarnos a los sucesos por tu seguridad, muy probablemente te hubieran secuestrado a la fuerza y entonces no hubiésemos tenido control de lo que te podía suceder- Esa era la forma en la que Itachi le pedía disculpas a su hermanito por el mal rato y tomando en cuenta que como "Uchiha" que es, era difícil sacarle un "lo siento" a menos de que realmente lo sintiera, lo cual aplaco su enojo pero solo un poco.

-Hablando de todo un poco porque demoraron tanto en agarrar al responsable, llevan más de 4 años detrás de una sola persona?- Eso lo dejo un poco preocupado, acaso ese demente estuvo tanto tiempo suelto en las calles sin que nadie lo agarrara?-

-Eran toda una agrupación y estaban diseminados por todo el país e inclusive tenían contactos afuera de este, queríamos agarrarlos a todos y acorralar a Orochimaru. Yamato tiene una jurisdicción más amplia que el resto de nosotros y fue una suerte que siendo casi el último de la red viniera a parar justo en esta área y pudiéramos darle seguimiento personalmente, pero todo este tiempo hemos estado deteniendo a muchos de ellos y evitando que llevaran a cabo sus planes y créeme cuando te digo que eran bastantes- Le aclaró Kakashi.

-Y porque ustedes están aquí en vez de estar con Gai y los otros?-

-Estamos celebrando 3 eventos hoy-Dijo Jiraiya apareciendo por detrás de Sasuke y matándolo del susto, de donde salió?

-El cumpleaños de mi nieto , y las despedidas de soltero de Asuma y Kurenai-

Sasuke levantó una ceja

-Acaso usted y Naruto estaban al tanto de todo esto?- porque de ser así era el último cumplaños que Naruto celebraría, los demás serían en el infierno.

-No, en verdad me lo comunicaron hace poco, me pareció raro que aquí estuviera Itachi y que Kakashi saliera del salón para hablar con él a esta hora- El sabía muy bien que el que lo secundaba en ser un súper pervertido era Kakashi por lo que tenía que ser muy importante, y antes de ser escritor él desempeñaba el cargo que ahora ostentaba Yamato que todavía se encontraba en el interior ya que la misión recayó en los jefes de esa área y solo le quedaba reportar los resultados al final de la misión.

-A propósito, toma- Itachi le pasó un bolso el cuál Sasuke le arrebato de las manos y cuando lo abrió sintió alivio, eran unos pantalones jeans con un sweater en azul marino, en cuanto pudiera se cambiaría y dejaría esa gabardina levantó los ojos del contenido de la bolsa y reparó en que todos lo miraban, Itachi y Kakashi serios pero la bruja de Karin y el imbécil de Suigetsu no podían ocultar su risa ante como se veía, por otro lado Jiraiya estaba también serio pero se veía algo aliviado, el viejo apreciaba a todos los amigos de su nieto y cuando le avisaron sobre los operativos que se estaban llevando a cabo se preocupo por lo delicado de la situación, en cuanto vio a Sasuke se alegró de que estuviera a salvo, le hubiera dolido tener que darle una mala noticia a su nieto. Nagato en cambio estaba mirando reprobatoriamente a sus protegidos por la forma inmadura en la que reaccionaban ante la situación.

-Dónde me puedo cambiar?-

-Entrando por esa puerta la primera a mano derecha-Le contestó Jiraiya que se sabía de memoria todo el recorrido de ese lugar y podía hacer un plano arquitectónico de aquel Striptease club con los ojos vendados y una mano amarrada a la espalda.

Por supuesto sasuke todavía no sabía dónde estaba, sabía cuál era el área pero no que ese era estacionamiento de un striptease club, cuando entró logró escuchar la música a todo volumen le pareció extraño para una discoteca que tuvieran a Kenny G a todo volumen (tenían rythm & romance) y por otro lado que hacía Jiraiya con todos ellos y porque habían cambiado de lugar cuando ellos estaban en Konoha, porque pasar al distrito del Sonido? El pasillo era largo y al final había un chico que reconoció como Omoi sentado en una silla alta al lado de la puerta por donde provenía la música.

-Lindo atuendo-

-Umph- Ni siquiera se digno a responder eso, ya estaba bastante avergonzado y no iba a entablar una conversación con él de porque estaba descalzo y con una gabardina.

-Por cierto, no hay bombillo-

Encima el lugar estaba oscuro que suerte la de él- No importa- fue su seca respuesta.

Entró y sus nervios de punto quedaron en evidencia.

-Sasuke!- Una cara alumbrada desde abajo como flotando en la oscuridad, unos ojos muy negros e intensos fijos en él con un contraste de una piel pálida y casi fantasmal

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh- ni en Psicosis Alfred ¿Hitchcock hubiese soñado con sacarle un grito así a Janet Leigh.

Dos manos trataron de tomarlo por los hombros y lo que logró fue sacarle la gabardina, Sasuke quedo aterrorizado y medio desnudo de vuelta en al pasillo, Itachi lo recibió porque este había salido disparado de espaldas y casi cae en el piso por el impulso con el que iba, el pobre estaba temblando del susto e inhalaba con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de tener un ataque de asma en ese preciso momento.

-Sasuke perdón, estas bien?- Un arrepentido Yamato salía del lugar oscuro con la gabardina y la bolsa en una mano y una linterna en la otra.

-Que paso con la chica?- preguntó un preocupado Omoi.

-De que estás hablando?- pregunto Jiraiya acompañado de Kakashi y Nagato.

-Una mujer gritó, estoy seguro-Un enojado Sasuke, se deshizo de los brazos de su hermano arrebató las ropas de la mano de Yamato y se dirigió al exterior.

-A dónde vas?- Pregunto Itachi.

-NO ME MOLESTEN!- Le grito su hermanito, definitivamente esa no era su noche.

-Y la mujer?- Insistió Omoi.

-No había ninguna mujer, fue Sasuke asustado el que gritó- Le aclaró Yamato.

-Uuuf, que suerte, ya puedo descansar de mis preocupaciones-

-A que te refieres?- Itachi no entendió porque tanta preocupación.

-Imagínate si hubiese sido una mujer y la estaban atacando ahí dentro, yo hubiese tenido que entrar y pelear con los atacantes y hubiese vencido pero me hubieran herido y ella me hubiese acompañado al hospital después de que yo los venciera a todos ellos y ella hubiese hablado conmigo de camino al hospital para desahogarse de todos sus problemas y yo como todo un caballero la habría tratado de relajar y hacer que se sintiera segura, y ella me hubiese contado todos sus problemas e inseguridades, y yo la hubiera aconsejado y confortado, ella se hubiese enamorad de mí, pero a mí me gusta mi libertad y no hubiera podido corresponderle su amor como ella quisiera, se hubiera puesto muy mal y me hubiera amenazado con quitarse la vida si no me quedaba con ella y entonces yo…

-OMOI CÁLLATEEE!-esas historias largas de Omoi sacaban de quicio a todos y Nagato el cuál no dudo en parar su heroica epopeya imaginaria.

-Nagato donde esta'n Karin y Suigetsu?- Le pregunto Kakashi.

-A Karin no le gusta este lugar por lo que se quedaran afuera esperando a Juugo y los demás-

**Y afuera en ese preciso momento**

Sasuke se puso de nuevo la gabardina y recordó que sus zapatos estaban dentro de la camioneta, fue de lo poco que pudo salvar de sus pertenencias antes de salir corriendo de la casa de ese demente.

Ya llegando a la camioneta paró en seco, esta se movía con violencia y se podía escuchar claramente lo que acontecía dentro de la misma.

-Más, más, más-

-Más que zanahoria?-

-Más qué?, dilo!-

-Tú qué crees tiburón, que me empales hasta la nuca, maaaaas, si , si, así, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Demasiada información para el pobre Sasuke, no quería volver adentro porque estaba bastante avergonzado, pero estaba en un estacionamiento vacío y la otra opción de un lugar donde ponerse ropa estaba ocupada y le estaban dando un uso diferente al que el precisaba.

-Sasuke?- El aludido se volteó con agresividad, ya lo habían tomado por sorpresa suficiente.

-Gaara?, que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo- y entonces reparó en la indumentaria del pelinegro-Que te pasó?-

-Mejor no preguntes, tu auto esta cerca?-

-Sí, pero no está estacionado aquí sino delante-

-Usualmente no te pediría nada pero necesito ponerme ropa, me lo prestarías?-

-Claro, pero estoy buscando a Kankuro lo has visto?-

-No-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

Se escuchó tremendo grito en el estacionamiento.

-KANKUROOO!- Gritó Gaara con la esperanza de que su hermano le respondiera donde se encontraba, posiblemente ya era tarde.


End file.
